To the Gates of Hell
by angels.on.strike
Summary: Well we all know the chorus. Lily and James. I hope my story's different so just read it. Have stuck my own twist into it..a touch of Suba..so I suppose: Lily and James with a touch of Suba...r&r and make me happy :D
1. A New Start?

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters etc. but I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading, although my summary kind of sucked.Please review, review review!

**Chapter 1: A New Start!**

A girl with long red hair and piercing green eyes pushed her trolley laden with an odd assortment of items through Kings Cross. Her name was Lily Evans; she was 17 and was heading to Hogwarts to start her 7th, and final, year at school.

Lily looked around carefully before running at full speed towards the barrier separating Platform 9 and 10. She had always been a little bit unsure and afraid when it came to that barrier. She arrived on to Platform 9 ¾ to a loud cheer. Lily looked up in surprise and soon realised that it obviously wasn't for her but for some random trick that the marauders were showing off. Lily pulled her stuff off the trolley into the train and watched wistfully as a mother kissed her daughter goodbye. She smiled sadly and thought of her own mother who had just died and lugged her trunk and owl, Quasimodo (Quasi), into her usual compartment. Here Lily was actually greeted with cheers from her best friend Kaytlin. Lily smiled playfully and hugged Kaytlin after smacking a joking kiss onto her forehead.

Kaytlin was a brunette with honey coloured eyes and was seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She, Lily and Lily's cousin Alyssa had immediately bonded when they met each other in Hogwarts Express, and had been inseparable since. In their first year they weren't really that well-known but as soon as they got too 2nd Year Kaytlin, Alyssa and Lily were the most attractive girls in the whole school. They were intelligent, funny, nice, caring and pretty. Lily didn't know what she would do without her to best friends they were like her soul sisters. Alyssa was Lily's only cousin and was also the only other person in the family with magical powers. Alyssa had blonde hair with eyes like the sea. Depending on her mood they could switch from stormy green to calm turquoise. Her friends called her Dragon as a nickname sometimes to tease her. Alyssa was amazing with magical creatures; she could tame a dragon like it was a unicorn. In fact right now she was on a holiday in Romania with dragons and would be a week late returning to Hogwarts.

Suddenly Lily was awoken from her deep thoughts as Kaytlin ran in screaming after visiting the loo.

"Kaytlin? What happened? Are you ok?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Argh! Those damn Marauders….they broke the lock and then created an illusion…..so…." panted Kaytlin.

"Oh my god! No! Did someone come in or something!" said Lily.

"Umm, not really…but the door kinna drifted open and Alex walked past!" moaned Kaytlin.

"No! Did-" responded Lily.

"Well, I'd pulled up my –you know- but still he looked at me like what the hell!"

"Awww! Poor you after you've liked him for so long. Ok, well were going to get those dickheads back for what they did. Alright?" vented Lily.

"Alright honey, lets go kick some ass!" cheered Kaytlin.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Kaytlin," Kick some ass?"

"I spent my hols in America okay…" Kaytlin said ashamedly.

Lily shook her head and then they both set to find the Marauders. They found them in the last compartment talking about some girl called Jennifer who Peter apparently had the hots for and how to set them up.

The second James Potter, a boy who'd been asking Lily out since 5th Year, saw Lily he leapt to his feet while simultaneously messing up his hair and inviting the girls to sit down in a deep mature voice.

Lily had known James for a long time and had always hated him for the way he was arrogant and over-confident. He just strutted around Hogwarts as if he owned it and was always hexing people for the hell of it, it annoyed Lily non-stop especially the way he was with girls. He just played all the girls he could. James was good-looking….fine really good-looking…..okay okay he was seriously hot and he knew it. He was around 6ft with black messy hair, deep hazel eyes and he was good at everything he did, basically all the girls thought the marauders (apart from Peter) were the hottest guys at Hogwarts. James was also Quidditch Captain and was a chaser.

Sirius Black was James's best friend and another marauder. He had dark hair which elegantly fell into his eyes which were also dark. Sirius like James was good at everything he did and he was also a Chaser like James. Sirius was also considered as being incredibly hot, but in a completely different way to James. Sirius was exactly like James, he had a kind of attitude that literally screamed "Hi. I'm Sirius. I do what I want. I get what I want. Because I'm hot. H-O-T".

Remus Lupin was another Marauder and was also their best friend. Remus had chestnut brown hair with natural honey highlights which brought out the light brown in his coal black eyes. Remus was the nicest of the Marauders he never tried to stop Sirius and James from doing what they did but he never joined in or encouraged them. Remus was, typically, also considered hot.

Peter Pettigrew was possibly the most unlikely marauder ever, maybe it was because of the way he was dependent upon the more popular boys or the way he wasn't good at anything or the way he wasn't typically 'marauder' hot or maybe because there was just something about Peter that had always bothered Lily though she could never pin it down.

Anyway, that's the Marauders but although throughout the whole of 5th and 6th year James had been constantly trying to get Lily to go out with him, he hadn't even asked her out once yet and she was surprised. Lily was not only surprised about James's behaviour but also her own because when she saw James she suddenly couldn't say anything. Her knees began to tremble and she sat in the nearest seat while Kaytlin glanced at her confusedly. Lily couldn't fathom why she was doing this and what was wrong with her. She smiled at Kaytlin reassuringly, while she was actually nervous. The whole compartment had gone dead silent.

Lily stared hard at her shoes as sudden images flashed through her mind. Her first day at Hogwarts, meeting Kaytlin, Quasi, her mother when she'd died, James….

Lily cleared her throat then looked up to confront the Marauders, then her eyes met James…she was lost…. she'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes really were…

_..Lily snap out of it, what's wrong with you. You know what James is like…come on girl you're going to kick some ass remember…I know that's Kaytlin's phrase but oh well.._

Lily dragged her eyes away from his and completely avoided looking at him while ranting about what had happened to Kaytlin. After she'd finished James looked confused whereas Sirius had a sly smirk on his face.

"SIRIUS! I am so going to get you back!" screamed Kaytlin as she dived onto him.

Sirius caught her by the wrists and held her off, laughing at her feeble attempts to hurt him.

"Aw damn….can't believe I missed the sight darling" joked Sirius dryly.

"And I never knew you were crushing on Alex." said Sirius in an undistinguishable tone.

"You-"retorted Kaytlin but Sirius covered her mouth before she swore.

"You know Kaytlin, you're eyes are beautiful" murmured Sirius.

To Lily's surprise after Kaytlin had freed herself from his clutches she was blushing faintly and there was a small smile playing on Sirius's lips. Lily felt her face unintentionally split into a huge smile.

"Come on Kaytlin, we got better things to do, lets go" said Lily.

As Lily slid the compartment door shut she made eye contact with James once again and immediately broke it before she drowned in those hazel pools.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon enough the Hogwarts Express came to a stop and the two best friends climbed out the train and waved to the familiar figure of Hagrid before moving towards the coaches. Suddenly, Lily stopped, there seemed to be black leathery kind of horsey things puling the coaches which had never been there. Kaytlin who hadn't realised Lily had stopped, looked back.

"Lily! What are you doing? Come on we need to get a coach" called Kaytlin over the noise of the crowd.

"But…what are those..."said Lily quietly almost to herself.

"What! Listen I can't hear you...tell me afterwards!" Kaytlin shouted back as she was getting pushed forwards by the crowd.

Well if Kaytlin hadn't noticed the horses maybe Lily should just not mention it. Lily shook herself mentally and then looked around to see if anyone had noticed, she caught Snape staring at her but he hurriedly looked away and disappeared into the crowd. She was a bit disturbed by the intensity of Snape's stare and the unusual absence of hatred. However, she didn't have the time to think over it as Kaytlin grabbed Lily by the sleeve and pulled her through the slow sluggish moving crowd to a coach. Lily climbed into the coach after Kaytlin and she went over everything that had changed since the last time she'd been here; her changed feelings toward James, her mother's death, the reptilian horse things, Kaytlin and Sirius and Snape. Ironically, she thought to herself, "A new start!" as the coach stumbled to a stop outside Hogwarts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N :** So now you've read it, please please, pleasereview and let me know how it was.


	2. Accidents Happen, unfortunately

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters etc. but I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading, although my summary kind of sucked.Please review, review review!

**Chapter 2: Accidents happen, unfortunately**

After stuffing her face, Lily clambered up to the Gryffindor Dormitory and crawled into her bed. The next day Lily woke up to Kaytlin screaming in her ear.

"Oww! Shutup Kayt, im tryna get some sleep here" moaned Lily. Lily eventually sat up in bed after listening to Kaytlin singing "Its Mornin' " by Deren Warbeck.

They both went down to grab some breakfast before going to Charms, their first ever lesson of 7th Year. Thus begins 7th Year thought Lily as they entered the dungeons for Potions.

Their first day was an eventful one with Peter setting fire to Professor Flitwick's hair whilst trying to do a Disillusion Charm. As Lily asked Professor Flitwick if he was ok she heard sniggers coming from the back of the classroom. She guessed it was probably Sirius and James, so she turned around to tell them where to stick themselves. However, as she turned around, she was so shocked she couldn't even say anything. To her utmost surprise, Sirius was the only one sniggering, but it was James who was on his feet, wand at the ready.

"Aguamenti" said James, causing a jet of water to fly from his wand and set out the fire.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" squeaked Professor Flitwick and then dried himself before giving Peter detention.

"Its ok sir" said James and looked at Lily before sitting back down, as if to say 'I'm different now'.

Lily smiled at him gratefully before turning around and James returned it instantly. After the lesson James caught up with her to ask if he could have a quick word with her and Lily was only too happy to comply.

"Um Lily, I may as well call you by your name after knowing you for so long. I just wanted to let you know that I know I've been a complete idiot these last few years asking you out 24/7 and all-"began James.

"Too right you have" muttered Lily.

James gave her an apologetic look. "-yeah so, I'm not like that anymore, I've changed, I swear, I'm mature now. So, I just want you to give me another chance Lily, please. I want to show you that I'm different now and" James took a moment to take a deep breath before proceeding. "And I truly love you. Please give me a second chance?" said James.

"Wow, um James… I really don't know what to say…I never really thought you would ever say something like this so.. yeah I suppose that proves you've changed. And yeah I have noticed that you aren't how you used to be. So James…….I'll give you another chance, but this is your last because I haven't forgotten the last time I went out with you." replied Lily.

"Lily, about in 6th Year when you went out with me-"started James.

"No James please I don't want to be reminded about that after I've just given you another chance to show me that you can be a nice, normal, decent boy." cut across Lily.

With that Lily walked away leaving James standing alone in the dark corridor.

Lily felt tears form as her mind was flooded by memories of when she and James had gone out at the beginning of 6th Year. Slowly she felt herself lose control of her thoughts and her mind took over.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_She had always acted as if she hated James and she kind of did but didn't really. It was weird. To be truthful, she actually thought he was cute, funny and very hot. What! No! James Potter! Come on Lily, get real! Ok….well maybe….fine he is…yeah, yeah, fine he's cute, funny and hot…okay okay very hot! Bloody Hell Ms. Whoeveryouare you're bloody thorough alright! Your conscience actually! Hmm…if you say so. Yeah I do say so, but anyway…..Lily never ever agreed to go out with James because she thought he never really liked her and Lily knew that she would only be another notch on his bedpost._

_But at the beginning of 6th Year Lily surprised everyone when she agreed to go out with James Potter. Lily, you there? Yeah what? Why did you go out with him? Well…..because I actually did like him and I wanted to. Oh okay. So, Lily went out with James. There first date- Hey umm Ms. Conscience can I tell this instead? Yeah sure if you want to. Ok, thanks. So it was my first date with James, I was really nervous but I was looking forward to it. I had dressed up and everything because James told me to. Kayt and Alyssa had been teasing me non-stop about it. I really miss Alyssa but she'll be coming to Hogwarts a week late because of what happened to her, but that's another story. _

_Anyway our date. James met me at the Entrance. He was looking all smart in a tuxedo and he greeted me with a majestic bow and said 'Her comes my Queen.' and I really did feel like a Queen, I was so happy and I felt that I was doing the right thing by going out with him. He took me to a lovely restaurant in Hogsmeade tucked behind Honeydukes. We had a nice, romantic candle-lit dinner, and I got to know James way more. He was actually a very nice, sensitive and quite emotional person under the mask of an arrogant prankster. We talked about a lot of things and soon enough, he felt like a best friend to me. After our dinner we shared a slow dance on the dance floor and then things started hotting up. James was completely decent; he didn't try anything that he would with other girls that he went out with to finger me or anything; the atmosphere was getting a lot warmer. We left hurriedly; I was longing to feel his lips against mine, for him to hold me at long last. James led me into a nearby alleyway, he put his arms around me and although I was being engulfed by pleasure, I yearned for more. I reached for his head and twined my fingers through his hair whilst lightly gripping the base of his skull. Excruciatingly slowly he brought his lips towards mine; I waited unbearably for the sweet explosion of pleasure. When suddenly, a voice interrupted us._

'_Jamesie babe. What are you doing? Remember you told me to meet you here before going to little den of sin. Huh! Come on boy. Let's get it on. Hahaha!' shouted a drunken silhouette from the entrance of the alleyway. 'Ooooo! What's this, Jamesie trying to give this girl the time before coming to give it to me huh! Two timing now are you! Tut tut tut babes. Last time it was four o' five." mocked the drunk girl. _

_I couldn't believe James had done this. It had been perfect…. until this. I had actually believed he was genuinely enjoying our date. I was lost for words; I looked at him but he didn't deny it, he was just staring back at me. I picked up my skirts and just ran off._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"LILY! Hey Lily! Wake up! Lily!" shouted a hazy distant voice. Lily suddenly felt two sharp slaps fly across her face. Lily slowly opened her eyes and gingerly blinked as Kayt's face swam into focus.

"Lily! Are you ok? What happened?" questioned Kayt concernedly.

"Um. Where am I? What happened?" asked Lily confusedly.

"I don't know but James found you here. I was passing by and heard him calling for help. He just went to get a teacher." replied Kayt.

"Oh ok. I don't know what happened to me. I think I was just a bit tired or dehydrated or something probably. Nothing serious, so don't worry." said Lily.

"Are you sure? Because when I was waiting for James to get a teacher you started crying randomly. Well, you weren't making any sounds but tears were coming out from your eyes." said Kayt.

"Kayt. Look I'm fine alright. Just drop it ok" replied Lily.

"But-"started Kaytlin to be interrupted as Professor McGonagall came around the corner with James following her.

"Ms Evans, what happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's nothing Professor; I was just a bit tired that's all" said Lily tiredly. "I'm fine now really, I'll just go and get some sleep." With that Lily got up, dusted herself and then left for the Gryffindor Common Room leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The week went quickly but not fast enough for Lily, she couldn't wait for her one and only cousin, Alyssa, to arrive. Soon enough Saturday arrived and so did Alyssa.

The second Alyssa walked in Kayt and Lily suffocated her with hugs. The three girls went up to the Gryffindor Common Room while filling Alyss in on their holidays and the first week of school. As they entered the common room it was in a complete uproar. People cheered their heads off and Remus (who was very good friends with Alyss) greeted her with a quick kiss on her cheek.

Sirius who would declare a party at any possible reason said "I think the situation calls for a party don't you agree. And hi by the way Alyss". Everyone screamed back their agreement and the party was set to start at 6 pm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three best friends spent the rest of the day outside messing around before coming in to freshen up for the party, as they all secretly had their own people to impress.

Lily came down to the common room to find it full of people she spotted Darren Minter, a boy in her year, standing in a corner on his own and decided to go and keep him company. Darren was telling Lily about a Championship thing that was apparently going to be taking place this year when Sirius came around with drinks. Lily remembered taking a glass of the tray and taking a few sips. After that she invited Darren to join her outside the Common Room because it was getting very warm. Lily also remembered a voice that sounded somewhat like James's calling out her name but after that everything else was unclear and she could only remember in flashes.

Lily remembered finishing off her drink and then suddenly she and Darren were kissing passionately in a dark corridor. Then James was there. He was angry and…hurt. He shouted something to her about….how she had promised him another chance and …….something about if this was her way of getting revenge. Then he left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N :** So now you've read it, please please, please review and let me know how it was.


	3. The Hogwarts Senior Challenge

**A/N: **I don't own any of the characters etc. but I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading, although my summary kind of sucked.Please review, review review!

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Senior Challenge**

Lily woke up the next morning to an empty dormitory. The moment she opened her eyes, she felt all the memories of yesterday fly through her mind. All of a sudden, Lily was painfully brought back down to earth by a raw throb from her head.

"Ahh!"cried out Lily as she held her head between her hands.

"Lily!" called out both Alyss and Kayt as they skidded into the room. They sat on either side of her bed and started asking her about last night, how she felt, what had happened, why James was upset, their voices merged together and Lily couldn't hear what they were saying……it was all happening too fast.

"Shutup, both of you!" shouted Lily angrily.

There was a stunned silence as both girls stopped in full flow with their mouths still opened.

"Lily, I-" started Alyss.

"I'm so-" began Kayt.

"Please, just don't ask me about anything now. I've got a pounding headache and I DON'T feel too agreeable." said Lily rather forcefully.

Alyss and Kayt looked down ashamedly before running off to get her an antidote for her headache. They returned soon enough with a goblet of a dark murky looking liquid which Lily gulped down gratefully despite the way it looked. Her headache vanished immediately and then she looked up to the expectant looks of her two best friends. She sighed amusedly before narrating as much as she could remember of last night's events. When she finished telling her friends she had tears in her eyes and her friends were silent.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. See, Sirius told me about how he was going to spike the drinks and if I'd warned you-" said Kayt dejectedly.

"No Kayt. This is no one's fault, don't blame yourself." interrupted Lily.

"No you guys, its all my fault. I thought that after what happened to you last year with James that maybe you would be better off with someone nicer like Darren, who liked you for ages. So I told him that you thought he was cute and he should try-" mumbled Alyss quietly.

"God, you two. Just stop blaming yourselves. You maybe could've stopped it from happening but it happened and that's all that matters now. Ok" said Lily.

"Yeah" said Alyss and Kayt nodded silently before Lily pulled all of them into a huge friendly hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A 7th year meeting was called that afternoon by Professor Dumbledore about a Hogwarts Challenge that would be taking place that year. All the 7th years gathered in the Great Hall as rumours were passed around about the Challenge. The Doors unexpectedly flew open and Dumbledore strode in to be received with a great big applause from the Marauders and a few screams from the faint-hearted due to his impressive entrance as thunder and lighting lit up the skies outside. Lily dared to sneak a look at James during the uproar to find him glaring right back at her. Luckily for her Dumbledore choose that precise moment to begin his speech.

"Dear 7th years, I hope you have all had an enjoyable first week," smiled Dumbledore, his merry blue eyes twinkling from the candlelight. "As you all know, this is, sadly, your final year at Hogwarts and so the school has decided to try out a new idea which we might continue in years to come if successful. It will also prove to be an adequate form of NEWTs for those taking part in the challenge and for those that aren't their studies shall continue as planned. So I assume you are all wondering what the Challenge is. It is similar to the Triwizard Tournament but the Houses compete against each other. A member of each house will be chosen by the Sorting Hat and they will compete against each other to win the trophy for their houses. The Challenge will involve three tasks which will be watched by the whole school and judged by a panel of five teachers and myself." said Dumbledore before looking around and asking "Are there any questions?"

"Sir, how will the Sorting Hat choose us?" asked a Ravenclaw student.

"The Sorting Hat will choose whoever it thinks will have the most chance of winning from each house, Mr. Hewitt." answered Dumbledore.

"But Sir, how will the Sorting Hat know what we're like now. If it knows what any of us our like it will be from when we were in first year, Sir." said another Ravenclaw.

"Yes, Mr. Brigdier. I apologise, my mistake. I forgot to mention that the selection process will involve you wearing the Sorting Hat yet again. Therefore the Sorting Hat can decide whether you can take up the challenge or not." countered Dumbledore without missing a beat.

"Sir, what if we do not wish to take part in the Challenge" piped a girl from Hufflepuff.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dertjer but the Challenge is compulsory. Each and every 7th Year shall go through the selection process. If you do not wish to take part, the Sorting Hat shall know and will therefore not select you. The same applies if you are injured in any way. Please remember the Sorting Hat is choosing the most likely to win for their House, it will therefore take into account both mental and physical attributes."

"Sir is the challenge dangerous to the competitors? Is there a possibility of the contestants facing death? " asked Lily, with no idea what triggered that question.

Dumbledore's voice took on a serious tone although his face was still smiling.

"The contestants do face the possibility of serious injury although the teachers will be doing their best to keep the Challenge as safe as possible. However we are relying upon the participants to be able to defend themselves for which they will take part in a preparation course. Though I am sure all of you are skilled enough to defend yourselves so already." replied Dumbledore calmly.

Lily nodded as the Great Hall was so silent, you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Well, if that is all, then let us be on our way. The selection process date will be posted on the Common Room Notice Boards once decided. I hope you are all looking forward to this year and what it brings. I am sure many things will change" concluded Dumbledore on an enigmatic note and glanced at both Lily and James significantly before sweeping out of the Great Hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later on that evening Lily decided to confront James about last night. She went down to the Common Room and joined Sirius and Remus who were lounging in the armchairs by the fire.

"Hey you guys" said Lily conversationally as she sat down in a spare seat.

"Hi Lily" greeted Remus pleasantly.

"How you doing" said Sirius rather distantly and guiltily, before jumping up as the portrait door swung open and shouting, "I'll see you round guys" and running off.

"What's up with him?" wondered Lily out loud at Sirius's very odd behaviour.

"I don't know. He's been like this since the party. I think something happened between him and Kayt." replied Remus uncertainly.

"Really. Oh God. I've been such a bad friend lately. I've just got so much on my mind." said Lily tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Remus smiled at her sympathetically and patted her on the back.

"Remus, do you know where James is-" started Lily as James climbed through the portrait hole laughing with Britney Solana, Lily noted that he had her over-applied lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

James gave Lily a burning glare before loudly saying, "Britzi hun, how about we go somewhere more private again, away from prying eyes" accompanied by a meaningful look directed towards Lily.

"Yeah Jamesie baby. We don't want any other envious bitches choking themselves from jealousy huh?" laughed Britney vilely as she stared openly at Lily. Though James's jaw had tightened visibly as Britney called Lily a bitch, he smiled forcedly before kissing Britney wetly. Lily couldn't bear it as Britney began to lick his face out and she was disgusted by the way James proceeded to lick her back.

"Remus, I'll see you later, I got to go" muttered Lily as she jumped up to get out before she started crying.

"Lily, no don't. James is-" attempted Remus, to no avail as Lily sprinted past him with tears in her eyes.

James tugged his face away from Britney to see Lily flash past him and he instinctively looked towards Remus to ask what was wrong. However, his look was returned by Remus with one of disgust as Remus marched up to him.

"James mate, that's just right out of order." said Remus before running of after Lily.

"Remus! REMUS! OI! WHAT'S OUT OF ORDER? WHY? ARE YOU HER NEW BOYFRIEND NOW? OH FOR F'S SAKE! " shouted James angrily. He kicked a chair in rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GO AND PRACTICE THE BLOODY DISARMING" vented James as he shouted at a couple of terrified looking 1st years.

"Jamesie? Jamesie babes, cal-" tried Britney slightly worriedly.

"Britney, I'll talk to you later" said James in a tight, constricted voice before disappearing to the Boy's Dormitories.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N :** So now you've read it, please please, please review and let me know how it was.


	4. You make me happy

**A/N:** I don't own any of the characters etc. but I hope you like the story. Thanks for reading, although my summary kind of sucked.Please review, review review!

**Chapter 4: You make me happy…**

Lily ran. She didn't know where but she ran. She heard Remus behind her calling out for her to stop but she couldn't, she wouldn't and she shouldn't. Eventually Remus stopped running after her and left her alone. That was what Lily wanted. After twisting her ankle on a banana skin probably left there by Peeves, Lily came to stop. She looked out the window near her, it was pouring down outside, and she had no idea where she was. Good, she thought to herself before sitting down on cold, stone step and crying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James lay on his bed staring up at the top of his four poster bed, thinking about what exactly he had just done and came to a decision.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius tucked a wet strand browny redhair behind her delicate pretty ears as rain bucketed down onto their heads. He looked deep into her beautiful honey coloured eyes and opened his mouth as suddenly out of nowhere lightning struck her. Kaytlin's face contorted with pain as she fell to the ground.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Remus was walking back to the common room, when he heard screams coming from a deserted corridor. It was Alyssa. She was pinned to the wall by Erik Kroyth, who was forcing his filthy mouth on to hers as he ground his hips against her. Remus let out a howl of fury as he wrenched his wand from the inside of his robes and ran towards the two figures.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peter stumbled over an overgrown root. He grabbed the tree's trunk and pulled himself. He gave a terrified glance over his shoulder before running deeper and deeper still into the Forbidden Forest. The screams echoed in his ears as he ran. He remembered what the Dark Lord had told him, "You can run, but you can't hide". He remembered that evil, snakelike face, that ghostly, petrifying high-pitched laugh, those red slit-like eyes. Then there He was. Peter gasped for air, but he couldn't breathe as the Dark Lord smiled cruelly. The Dark Lord abruptly flicked his upheld wand, and Peter felt an invisible whip flash across his torso. Pain. White-hot, agonizing pain. He surrendered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dumbledore arrived at the house. He sighed sadly at the sight of the four dead bodies. They were all lying in their beds. Mr. Fawcett, Mrs. Fawcett, Damiel Fawcett and Jadine Fawcett. The twins, Damiel and Jadine were only 8. Dumbledore brushed his tears away as he pointlessly checked magical traces and imprints, because he knew it was Voldemort. Dumbledore's face hardened as he saw visible signs of a fight, but the Fawcett's were hopeless, with Mrs. Fawcett pregnant and Mr. Fawcett could never have beaten Voldemort single-handed. Dumbledore stepped out of the Fawcett's house as people from the Ministry of Magic arrived with loud cracks.

"Voldemort" said Dumbledore quietly before disappearing with a sweep of his cloak. He had business elsewhere, because if the Ministry weren't going to take action someone else would have to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N :** So now you've read it, please please, pleasereview and let me know how it was. I know it was a really small chapter but that doesn't matter. The next one's coming up soon n please please pretty please review!


	5. Trust Me part 1

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this Chapter, I don't really know how to describe it without giving it away. The title's mucked up because I wasn't sure what to call it. I'll just say its...intense (lol rachna.) Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 5: Trust me**

Dumbledore arrived at the outermost Astronomy Tower after finishing his business, to find Lily Evans curled up on the floor. He realised that she must've fallen asleep up here. There was a quick flash of fire before a magnificent phoenix appeared before him. Dumbledore stroked the phoenix's golden coat before wrapping Lily up in his cloak.

"Take her, I'll be there in a while", he told the phoenix before striding down the stairs. There was a sudden flash as fire and Lily had disappeared with the phoenix.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily woke up as she landed on a heavily carpeted floor. She opened her eyes, disoriented, as she looked around trying to figure out were she was. Lily yelped as she heard a sound behind her. She jumped to her feet and spun around pulling out her wand, to find a phoenix staring back at her on a perch.

"A phoenix" she gasped. "It's so beautiful" she murmured as she walked to wards it and gently stroked it.

"Ah, Ms.Evans. I see you have acquainted yourself with Fawkes." said a voice from the doorway.

Lily turned to see Professor Dumbledore cross the floor towards a desk at the opposite end.

"Welcome, Ms. Evans, to my office. I don't believe you have ever been here before." smiled Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. It's, um, a very nice place. And your phoenix is, um, really beautiful, well er, really um ye." nodded Lily nervously. She had never talked much to the Headmaster, and had always been in awe of him.

"Well, Lily, I found you in the Outer Astronomy Tower at around 1am. I brought you back here, Fawkes did actually, instead of sending you back to your dormitory because I wished to discuss something with you", Dumbledore paused to look up at her before continuing, "I am aware of the recent tragedy that you have been through, and how it is affecting your school work."

Lily looked up at Dumbledore with tears in her eyes. "Sir, please don't expel me. I know I've been a bit distracted and all, but I'll be up to scratch. Please professor."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Lily, we aren't going to expel you. However, you might find that it's better to talk about your feelings, than to bottle them up inside yourself. Just talk to someone you trust, this isn't only about your school work Lily. There isn't enough time in life to pretend and not let people know how you feel." said Dumbledore kindly.

Lily stood up abruptly with an unusual look on her face. "Yes sir." she mumbled before adding "Thank You" as an afterthought before sprinting out the door to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Dumbledore shook his head bemusedly as he thought of the look on Lily's face. She was obviously not used to looking that way, and it didn't suit her. The look had been one of pure realisation that she had been wrong all along.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily skidded to a stop at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Fiberglas", she panted.

"Do you mind? I was having a perfect little nap right then", the Fat Lady replied in an irritated tone. She swung forwards with an annoyed sound. Lily climbed through the hole and slowed down as her brain caught up with her heart.

_Lily, do you realise exactly what you're going to do?_

Yes, I do. And for the first time, I won't listen to you.

_No, Lily, you have-_

Actually, why don't you shut up. I am going to follow my heart this time. And you know what. This feels right. This is what I want to do, and I am going to do it.

Lily shook her head and took a deep breath as she started walking up to the boys' dormitories.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James decided that he was going to apologise to Lily and talk to her properly. If she didn't like him, then that was it, he would just have to get over it however hard and painful it would be for him. Because he really did love her, she was different from all the other girls. And if he just made her unhappy, that wasn't what he wanted. He closed his eyes tightly as he lay on his bed. Images of Lily flashed through his mind. Her laughing, her shouting at him, her shocked expression, her crying face, her angry mood. How could he forget about her? He couldn't.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily arrived at the door to the 7th Years dormitories and raised her fist to knock on the door. She had made up her mind. She was going to do this. She had wanted to do it for so long now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James knew what he had to do. He would just completely avoid Lily. Seeing as even the sight of him gave her so much misery. James sighed sadly at the greatness of what he would have to sacrifice. He loved her so much but if this was how he could make her happy then that was what he had to do. James got up from his bed and didn't even bother puling his shirt back on as he went to the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily gulped down air and knocked on the door as James opened it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James stared at Lily, without even bothering to hide the shock on his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily looked at James and Dumbledore's words echoed in her voice _'There isn't enough time in life to pretend and not let people know how you feel'_. With those words in her head, she grabbed James's head with both hands and kissed him with every fibre of passion within her.

A/N: Pretty intense huh? Anyway people, please review and I'll have more actual stuff going on in the next chapter. Please review. You know you want to click that little blue button in the corner. Go on, you never know what you'll find. MWAHAHAHAHA...sorry, I'm going kind of high here.


	6. Trust Me part 2

**A/N: First of all, I have a huge thank you to make. To my wonderful, awesome and amazing editor……..drum roll …….RACHNA! Thanks so much for helping me with ideas, reviews (lol), and, of course, editing. I don't think Rachna understood what was going on when she edited so I'm guessing you might not as well so I have explained it. I know this is a bit confusing but basically it's meant to be like all the parts of chapter 5 follow on from Chapter 4. So Part 1 continued from the Lily and James bit in Chapter 4. And now Part 2 follows on from Sirius's bit. Get it? And the next part will continue from Remus's part. I hope you're not too confused and enjoy. You're probably also tired of hearing (well, technically reading) this but please please review, I want to know what you thought and don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything I could improve. Ok, I'll shut up now. Read, enjoy, review. **

**Chapter 5- part 2: Trust Me**

Sirius dived after Kaytlin trying to catch her before she hit the ground but he was too late. He kneeled beside her motionless body and called out her name desperately.

"Kayt! Kayt! KAYTLIN!" he shouted and accidentally jabbed his wand in her eye.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I was just trying to do that thing that Dumbledore does you know. I think its something like-", he jabbed her in the chest this time, "I'm sorry. It just doesn't-.Oh! I forgot. He says something as well doesn't he." Sirius babbled uncontrollably. "Oh yeah! I know it. Ok then…umm…here we go." he mumbled. "_Rennervate_" he said but nothing happened. He slapped himself on the head and picked up his wand which lay forgotten by his side. "_Rennervate_" he said again, this time pointing his wand at her. Slowly, Kaytlin emitted a groan and opened her eyes, with a lot of effort. Sirius let out a sigh of relief and asked Kaytlin how she was.

"I think I've broken my leg" she said gradually and her guess was evident when she tried moving it. "And I feel a bit…..fuzzy and disorientated. And I feel bloody wet and cold" she added as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about this" he laughed gesturing up at the sky, which answered him with a huge rumble.

Sirius waved his wand to create some sort of protective shelter, which was invisible, to stop them from getting wet, and then he put a drying charm on Kayt and himself.

"Don't worry Kayt your going to be fine ok. I'll take you to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey will sort you out in no time." comforted Sirius as he took her into his arms and carried her back to school.

"Sirius." said Kayt abruptly, "I feel like I'm going to-" she leaned over his shoulder and retched.

"Oh Merlin. Kayt we're nearly there ok. You'll be fine" he shouted as he ran towards the hospital wing.

Silent tears formed in Kayt's eyes as unexpectedly her father's last words to her echoed in her ears.

'_You make everyone unhappy. You've ruined everything for me. It's all your fault you useless little cow.' _Her father had shouted when he had lost his job. She had just been playing in his office. Kayt hadn't meant to set fire to all his work; she had no idea how it happened. Soon her parents divorced and she was sent to live with her grand-parents until 'things settled down'. But she knew the real reason. No one wanted her around because she was bad luck. See, even now the lightning bolt had been so close to striking Sirius.

Sirius charged into the hospital wing, shouting like a madman for Madame Pomfrey. "Kayt got hit by lightning and she's broken her leg" he panted breathlessly.

"Ok, young man. Calm down, I'll sort her out." she replied bustling of to her office to gather what she needed.

Sirius bent down towards Kaytlin who was now lying in a bed and whispered in her ear, although she seemed unconscious. "You'll be fine. Trust me".

"Ok now Mr. Black. Give her some space. Clear off for now, come back later." huffed Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright Poppy, but take good care of her" replied Sirius playfully taking one last look at Kayt before leaving.

"He'll break more than enough hearts, mark my words" muttered Madame Pomfrey to no one in particular. However, Kayt, who had somehow managed to cling onto consciousness, said so quietly that no one heard her, "I trust him".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaytlin was fine and was allowed to go that night. She left at 1 in the morning so that she wouldn't run into Sirius. Kaytlin trekked up to the Common Room and found Sirius sleeping in one of the chairs. She allowed herself a small smile at the surprisingly innocent look on his face. A lock of his dark chocolate coloured hair fell gracefully on to his face. His handsome face had hardly changed since when they'd first met, apart from the way his jaw line was stronger and his similarly dark chocolate coloured eyes were more serious lately.

Kayt would never forget that train journey in their first year. She had been sitting with Lily in a compartment. They had met when Kayt had accidentally dropped her trunk on Lily's foot. Kayt had been really scared, because she had heard all about the infamous red head temper, but Lily turned out to be fantastic. The pair of them were getting along great, when suddenly a girl with soft blonde hair and stormy pale green eyes ran in. It was Alyssa. She was being chased by her trunk, apparently, because she had told a random boy that his head was so fat it defied gravity. Kayt and Lily couldn't stop laughing about that because they found the thought of a trunk chasing someone mad, and they loved Alyss's attitude. However, when a huge trunk got stuck in the doorway, they stopped laughing. They were all staring at it in awe and slightly terrified, when a messy black haired boy skidded to a stop behind the trunk. It was James Potter.

"Er, sorry about that ladies. Sirius got a bit offended but don't worry." he panted, before countering the spell. He was just about to leave when Lily stepped forwards and thanked him, with a lame crack about him being their knight in shining armour. As soon as he saw her he seemed to be entranced and he even went into hysterics over her sad joke. After taking his time, he had some trouble turning around and leaving. James only left after the other two girls started blatantly nudging each other, and giving false high-pitched giggles for which Lily told them off afterwards. Kayt and Alyssa knew straight away that those two were made for each other; little did they know that it wasn't all that simple.

And then when we were talking, Lily and Alyssa found out that they were cousins. Lily was completely taken by surprise, but Alyssa wasn't that surprised. Lily had no idea that she even had any cousins. Whereas Alyss said she knew she had cousins but she had never met them. Kaytlin felt a bit left out then, because they were catching up with each other after so long. But not for long because they realised how she felt and the three of them soon started talking about what Hogwarts would be like instead.

As Kayt thought back to how close they had all been, she was sad. The three girls hardly spent time together anymore. Whilst Kayt was lost in thought, Sirius had woken up.

He looked at her. She was frowning and he put his hand up to her face to turn her frown into a smile jokingly. But the second he touched her face, she snapped out of her daze and looked deep into his eyes. Sirius had no idea what made him feel like this every time she did looked into his eyes fireworks would go off in his mind and every particle in his body would be buzzing. She made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He pulled her down into his lap and said, "I think we'll take it from where we left it yesterday."

She smiled at him kindly before leaning forwards and kissing him softly on the cheek. "You'll have to contend yourself with that, because I've got stuff to sort out before this" she whispered apologetically before leaving for the Dormitories. She had some confrontations to make even if it was nearly 2 in the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius sighed as he watched Kayt walk off. He admired the curve of her body and the sway of her hips before she disappeared into the Girls' Dormitories. For a moment he considered charging into there and reclaiming her, but soon dismissed the idea after a little fantasy because he was tired and he respected her choice. Sirius pushed himself up and drudged up to the Boy's Dorms when he heard quiet voices outside the 7th Year Dorm door. He pulled out his wand, suddenly alert now and sneaked forwards trying to catch snippets of the conversation, though he felt a bit like Snivellus. However Sirius didn't need to bother creeping around because a few seconds later he could've heard every single word from the other side of the Forbidden Forest. The taller figure stepped back out of the shadows, and Sirius immediately recognized the familiar figure of his best friend James. But before he could open his mouth the second, slightly shorter figure stepped out of the shadows as well. Sirius had to stifle a gasp as he saw blazing red hair which could only be Lily Evan's. What were _Lily and James_ doing _here_ at _this time_? But he soon found out, or more like got a basic gist of

"James. What? What's wrong?" said Lily gently.

James walked to the window and gripped the window sill tightly, so tight that his knuckles went white. Lily followed him and put an arm around his shoulder, which he shrugged off.

"James?" she repeated.

"Why? Why are you doing this Lily? Why are you messing me up like this? First you…go and make out with Darren after I thought we'd sorted things out. And then you get all upset, make a drama and run out the second I come into the Common Room. Why?" shouted James angrily.

"What do you mean why? How unreceptive can you be? You know perfectly well why. " retorted Lily heatedly.

"Actually I don't. I'm not perfect, I'm only human. I'm not psychic. I've done everything I can and now I can't just go on. How much rejection do you think I can take? Every night I wonder why you treat me like this. I can't take this; I can't go on giving my life away. " he vented.

"Bad move Prongs" muttered Sirius but his comment went unnoticed and he winced as he saw the look of rage on Lily's face despite the darkness.

"What! You! Don't try and blame me. Every time I've opened up to you, you've just gone and…..shat all over me. That time in first year when you took the piss out of my Valentine's Day card right in front of me. I'm not done" she yelled as James opened his mouth, "Remember the time I congratulated you after you were awarded highest scorer of the year, you laughed with Sirius about how I was apparently gagging for it." Sirius recoiled at the memory, "And how about when-".

Regardless of Lily's warning James interrupted, "Don't you dare. That was different. _I _was different! Enough about me! how about you-" but before he could finish he found out exactly what happened when you interrupted Lily Evans.

"_Densaugeo_" cried Lily, pointing her wand at James. As James teeth grew at an alarming rate, Sirius guessed this was about when he should intervene but he didn't feel up to getting caught in cross-fire so he stayed crouching behind the plant pot..

"I don't remember asking for a teeth enlargement" panted James before returning the favour. "Tantallegra" he shouted with some trouble because his teeth had passed his chin by now, "Though a cheering charm is what you need." Lily made an outraged noise as her feet began to move wildly. She managed to kick James's teeth many times and break a couple of ornamental plants which had been placed on the windowsill.

At this point Sirius couldn't help but let out a whoop. The sight was just too much to bear, Sirius was on all fours crying from laughter.

"Phadphfoot" grunted James unintelligibly with difficulty.

"Prongs mate, you make a better rabbit than human" snorted Sirius. "And Lily, you'd make an excellent dancer, once you get in control of your feet of course. More of a free-styler are you?".

"Sirius, you arse. Help us." shrieked Lily.

"Lily, lily. Tut tut. That's not the way to ask for help now is it?" wheezed Sirius with tears of laughter still pouring down his face. But not for long, as he heard a familiar stern voice behind him.

"Mr. Black, please stop flooding the school." said McGonagall firmly.

"Ah! Minnie, I see you've decided to join us. Isn't this just the perfect midnight feast." said Sirius in a conversational tone as he snaked an arm around McGonagall's waist and flashed his famous smile.

"Of course, and I'll just have to return the favour by asking you to join me next Saturday for detention." replied McGonagall smoothly, whilst removing his arm from her waist. "_Finite_" she said irately before adding, "I shall expect you three to see me next Saturday for detention. And I do not care what happened, or who. Detention is for waking me up at this time in the morning." With that McGonagall marched off, deaf to Sirius's desperate pleads.

"Prongs, what the hell-"started Sirius as he turned towards James, but Prongs had already gone into the Dorms. "Hey, mate." said Sirius as he followed James. However before closing the door behind him, Sirius stuck his head out and caught Lily disappearing down the stairs. Since when did these two just take detention without trying to wheedle their way out? By the time Sirius got to his bed James was in bed and he was snoring a bit too loud. The pretence would maybe have worked apart from the fact that James didn't snore. But Sirius understood that Prongs didn't want to talk about it so he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: I know that was a weird chapter. I hope you got the gist. Please review even if to tell me how bad it was. Don't worry there's only one more chapter like this. Then they'll be normal. And tell me how you think the whole continuation thing works. I would like to thank my editor once more. THANKS SO MUCH RACHNA!**


	7. Trust Me part 3

**A/N: **Hey All! I'm back…..groan…..soz for updating late gives guilty look first had summer school then went on holiday and just got back soooo. I promise that after this shitty chapter which will probably be quite shitty cos I feel quite shitty, I'll keep the story going so please keep on reading don't be put off by my shitty A/N which I should probably not write. Oh well, bleep that. Hope you aren't put off, I'm just going to ask u one more tiny weeny weeny little thing. Review! It would cheer me up a lot and if I don't feel shitty the chapters won't be shitty so please r&r.

**Chapter 5: Trust Me – Part 3**

Remus sprinted down the corridor and hurled himself onto Eric's back. Eric held Alyss down with one hand and turned around to face Remus.

"Oh look, it's the knight in his shining armour, come to save the princess" he sneered. "More like the clown come to save the-".

Remus plunged his hand into his robes and pulled out his wand. "_Relashio_" he cried pointing his wand at Eric, whose hand immediately sprang away from Alyss.

"Think your all-" began to retort Eric but before he could say any more,"_Silencio_" said Remus and as an after thought added, "Bastard".

Eric struggled silently thrashing about as Remus once again raised his wand and muttered,"Incarcerous". As ropes magically bound Eric, Remus hesitantly stepped towards Alyssa who hadn't moved or said anything during that encounter. He reached towards her and was about to touch her shoulder when he received a sudden kick right on his left butt-cheek, Remus nearly lost his balance but managed to stay up. "Damn you…why the left butt-cheek of my two butt-cheeks argh!" said Remus to himself as he turned to face his attacker. The attacker happened to be Eric who had tried to do some sort of flying kick thing although he was bound by ropes, and had, of course, ended up on the ground. Eric was also, thankfully, unconscious due to his amateur acrobatics. But why risk it thought Remus as he quickly muttered "_Petrificus Totalus_" and turned back to Alyssa. Remus ignores the pain in his left butt-cheek as he kneeled down beside her. As he got closer to her, he heard her whimpering quietly. When Remus reached to touch her she flinched abruptly. He had no idea what to do and the ideas he did have weren't very ideal. For example, body binding her and then transporting her to the hospital wing wouldn't be very sensitive, but on the other hand sitting here not doing anything was stupider. So, Remus took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Alyss?" he whispered, as he peered through the curtain of hair covering her face. He tentatively swept her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "Alyssa, talk to me" he said beseechingly, "please". Suddenly Alyssa burst in to tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Re-Re-Remus, I -" she tried to say but she couldn't say anything because she was crying so much.

"It's ok, it's ok, calm down alright, just calm down" murmured Remus stroking her head softly.

"Oh but Re-Remus, I-I have to t-tell y-you, what hap-happened" she hiccupped. Alyssa looked up at Remus tearfully. "B-But I can't Remus, I-I just c-can't." she cried.

"Alyss don't talk just calm down you don't need to say anything right now" whispered Remus.

He cradled her in his arms and despite the situation he couldn't help his heart from fluttering and his hands from trembling as he held her. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked even when her eyes were red and puffy, even when her hair was messy. He couldn't help but just look at her; she was so wonderful, so amazing, and so precious to him. At the thought what Eric had done, Remus felt like killing him for it. Remus couldn't even bear to see her crying like this; Alyssa, who was always happy, who should always stay happy, who Remus would do anything to keep happy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alyssa glanced up at Remus to find him gazing at her with wonder or amazement in his eyes. His brown floppy hair had fallen on to his forehead and his eyes shone with an incredible intensity. Remus's face was barely centimetres away from her own and suddenly as Alyss looked at him she felt a wave of happiness roll over her. She felt so warm, safe and protected lying there in his arms.

"Remus?" she whispered, bringing him out of his trance.

"Mmm" he replied quietly.

Alyssa tilted her face up to his and she had completely forgotten exactly how close they were until she realised that she could she each and every light brown streak in his eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Alyssa brought her face closer to his Remus went numb, he couldn't feel anything. He looked into her pretty blue eyes that were bordered by her adorable overgrown fringe. Remus couldn't help but hopelessly love her. Alyss's rosebud lips seemed to call to his as she twined her arms around his neck. Remus leaned forwards centimetre by centimetre, taking his time, feeling it before it came, imprinting this memory in his mind and he kissed her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Remus's lips finally touched hers, Alyss felt as if a thousand fireworks had just gone off inside her. She kissed him back slowly and lovingly. Her fingers weaved through his hair as his arms curled around her waist. The mist cleared, the doubt was gone, and she knew in that moment, that she loved him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Suddenly Remus came to his senses. What the hell was he doing? Alyss had just been assaulted by Eric and then the first thing he does is kiss her. He couldn't do this, how ever much he wanted to. Remus reluctantly but firmly pulled away.

"Remus what's wrong?" asked Alyssa trying to pull him into a kiss.

"No. Alyssa. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was so insensitive of me!" apologized Remus as he stood up.

"You don't need to apologize Remus. You gave me what I really needed. You gave me love." said Alyss gently. She stood up and touched his cheek. "I love you, Remus".

Remus stared back blankly. What? She can't love me. She doesn't know what I am. How can she?

"Remus" she repeated firmly, "I love you".

"I love you too Alyssa" replied Remus pushing other thoughts to the back of his mind. He cradled her face in his hands and said, "I love you" before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Alyssa smiled at Remus and put her arm around his waist. As they walked to the Common Room, Alyssa asked Remus about his left butt-cheek because she seemed to have heard him mutter.

"Er..nothing…it was just Sirius. He..er..umm….poked me there with his …umm..broomstick. Yeah." answered Remus uncertainly, although the memory of Sirius biting him, whilst Remus was a werewolf, in his animagus form burned brightly in his mind. Remus shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders. He then had to lead her to the Common Room because was laughing so much she couldn't even see.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: There you go. So they're official now. That was a pretty shitty chapter but I warned you so don't blame me. I kept it as short as I could to save you from shittyness overload. Hopefully my editor's neatened it up. But don't lose hope the forthcoming chapter shall stun you all (hopefully). Anyway…r&r all the same. Just please don't tell me it sucked 'cos then I'll get even more depressed.

Thanks for actually reading the chapter if you did. And thanks to my dear lovely amazing wonderful fabulous reviewers I love u all!

x-Suba-x


	8. May Angels Lead You In

**A/N: Hello people, so this chapter is apparently to quote myself meant to "stun you all" (or sumin like that) well I don't know if it will hopefully it will but I don't know if im up to it. K, im gna make this a long chapter at least 9 (wince) pages. (Poor editor, if she's back from her hols or poor me). So there is going to be quite a bit going on in this chapter if you get confused just ask me and I'll clear it up for u. Oh,I nearly forgot, nearly. I'm sorry for not explaining this earlier (I kept forgetting) but I know I just dulled over the whole Head Girl, Head Boy thing but it would just be really confusing if I kept it in and you'll understand why in this chapter, if you haven't already guessed. If you think there's anything I could improve please tell me just try your best to make it not sound rude, 'cos I do get a bit …..(What's the word?)…..kina……narky (I suppose) if that's a word well I don't know I get a bit huffy. I don't know how to put it but anyway. Don't inconveniently forget to READ and REVIEW! (Bloody hell, how many times have I said that). I hope you like it and let me know (in your reviews!).**

**Hahaha wasn't that fun now. K I'll shut up now and write the damn chapter. And to those that actually read all of this bull shit thanks! And to those that didn't………I know who you are…….so watch out ……. (Don't get too scared, im just feeling a bit dodgy). **

PS: MY titles have recently become v. random, so don't bother with them

**Chapter 6: May Angels Lead You In**

_Birds were singing sweetly as the Sun's first rays crept through the window and bathed her in its glorious light. A melodious, gentle tune played softly in the background. The girl moved slightly before breaking into a yawn and stretching freely. She slowly opened her eyes like a-_

"OIIII! LAZY ARSE! MOVE IT!" shouted a female voice gruffly.

Lily moaned lazily and helplessly tried to tug her quilt back from her molester. "Go away…..GO AWAY. No-No! Give me my quilt first! Dammit!" she mumbled.

Lily eventually opened her eyes and rubbed them vigorously. When she actually opened them and looked around herself she felt vaguely disorientated. But she soon found her bearings and yawned tiredly before tumbling into the shower.

Lily twisted the shiny knob to make the water boiling hot as she stepped under the stream of water spurting from the stone gargoyle above her head. She felt each individual drop of water hit her body like burning needles. Weirdly enough Lily found the pain strangely comforting as it arrows of water continued to pierce her. Her sensitive skin quickly reddened under the heat and soon Lily's skin began to burn. She unwillingly turned the knob down to a cooler temperature. Lily methodically and meticulously scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair.

She breathed in the scents from her soap and shampoo, so refreshing and so…clean. Finally Lily picked up her warm fluffy towel and dried herself. She slowly put on her favourite brown skirt and paired it with a new top she had bought in the holidays. Tears unwillingly came to her eyes, as she remembered that time when she had bought it.

_Lily walked down the road, when suddenly a top caught her eye. It was gorgeous. Lily wasn't much of a shopper and didn't really keep up to date with the new fashions and etc. but that top just took her breath away. It was so…magical. Lily nearly ran into the shop and breathlessly asked the shop assistant for it. As she held it in her hands, it almost felt as is the soft material was caressing her hands and the intricate patterns on it were entrancing her. Lily bought it without even trying it on or asking the price. As she left the shop, she felt like a completely different person. Lily walked…no…floated home. She was soaked from the torrential rain outside but Lily was oblivious to everything. Even her Mum's special pasta, even her Dad's new motorbike, even Petunia saying 'hi' to her. Lily continued straight up to her room and only when she took the top out of its bag did she snap out of her trance. Lily couldn't believe what she had done. She carefully put it on and was afraid to look in the mirror. What if it didn't suit her? What if she looked weird in it? Lily was scared that she would ruin the beauty of it, the intricateness of its simplicity. She gradually turned to face her mirror. She stared at her reflection. Lily was speechless. One word described it all. Perfect._

Lily clutched the material to herself. The tears swelled and eventually dropped from her eyelashes and pooled in her lap. She brushed them away before pulling the top on. It was what she needed. A confidence boost. She held her chin up high and took a deep breath before marching out of the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily walked down to the Common Room and found her two friends sitting round the fire talking in a serious tone whilst sipping on their favourite black coffee. Lily stayed there at the bottom of the steps just watching them. She rested her against the wall as she watched them. The Common Room was empty apart from them; the only sounds were that of their muffled voices, the gentle crackling of the fire and the September rain pattering against the window. As she looked at her friends Lily felt a wave of happiness roll over her, a feeling of love and affection spread to the tips of her fingers and toes. Lily smiled despite recent events and joined the pair of girls with a cheery greeting.

"Lily! So you finally woke up" laughed Alyss, whilst Kaytlin dived behind her chair after mumbling something about duvets.

"Kaytlin Angela Edgar!" shrieked Lily before diving after her. The two girls rolled around on the ground fake wrestling before collapsing into helpless giggles.

"Lily…oh my god…I can't stop laughing…your duvets in that cupboard over there by the way" gasped Kaytlin trying to clamber up into a chair.

Alyssa smiled amusedly as she finished off her coffee. "Lily, your coffee's here" she said before stupidly waving the cup and pouring hot coffee on herself. "Ah! Dammit!" she cursed and cleaned the mess up with a sweep of her wand.

It seemed that Kaytlin had managed to calm down when she suddenly let out a squeak of excitement. "It's the Championships selection today isn't it" she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah" said Lily suprisedly. She'd completely forgotten about it. Lily took a gulp of coffee.

"I think the Gryffindor person's going to be Potter" added Kaytlin in a matter-of-fact voice.

Lily tried to spit her coffee back out and ended up choking on it. "Wha-What?" she spluttered.

"Er…I said…I think Potters going to be selected" repeated Kaytlin slowly.

"Why? What's so good about him?" asked Lily aggressively, leaning forwards threatening to pour the rest of her coffee on to Knuf (Kayt's pet monkey).

"Um…I don't know. Just a hunch" she said quickly grabbing Knuf as Lily completely dropped her cup.

"Damn, stupid clumsiness" cursed Lily as she cleaned the mess and repaired the cup.

"Anyway, come on let's go down to breakfast" said Alyssa tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Ok, hang on" said Lily, pulling her own hair back into a ponytail.

Kaytlin, watching the other two, decided to stick her hair into a messy half-pony.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James chewed his sausage repeatedly although it'd been in his mouth for the last five minutes and had basically dissolved into nothing. He watched the three girls enter the Great Hall. Edgar first, then Fawcett, last and definitely the least; Li-Evans. Her vivid green eyes caught his hazel ones before he could avert his eyes. The effect was immediate; her initially radiant face turned stony and cold as she sat down. James blinked and opened his eyes on Sirius's face instead.

"So Sirius, you think I got a chance in today's selection" he asked pointlessly in a loud voice because he'd already asked Sirius that.

"Against me? No way mate. Get real" teased Sirius playfully.

Then before James could stop him, Sirius stood up and shouted "Hey girls! Kayt, Lily and Alyss! You wanna join us?"

"Ok" yelled back Kayt with a wink before Lily could scream 'NO'. But Lily gave Kayt a hard poke in the side when she sat back down.

Likewise, James elbowed Sirius right in the ribs. "Who the hell asked you to do that, you moron?" whispered James angrily.

"Oi. Lay off alright. I can do what I want. It's a free country alright" said Sirius defensively.

Before James could give Sirius some insight into 'The Big Bad Book of Big Bad Words' by James Potter, the two girls smilingly took seats opposite the marauders with Lily in tow.

"Kayt…I am going to kill you." spat Lily before giving James a filthy look.

"Hi" smiled Sirius and he stretched his leg from under the table to touch Kayt's.

Lily choked for the second time on her cereal as she felt a leg touch hers. She looked up to find James smiling wickedly at her. God, that dirty little bastard she thought as she stood up. Lily slapped him as hard as she could.

"You twisted, perverse boy" she bellowed madly. "How dare you? You-you dirty…"

Lily was so angry she couldn't even speak. She screamed with frustration before slapping him once again and than running out of the Great Hall.

Her two friends gave James apologetic but wary looks before running after her.

James didn't move. The place where Lily had slapped him stung. He felt numb as he slowly raised his hand to his cheek and stroked where she had slapped him. Why? he pondered for a second. But got his reply in the same second. Its Evans mate, what do you expect.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day had sped past and it was already lunchtime. It was time for choosing the contenders. As all the 7th Years lined up in alphabetical order, Lily felt like it was sorting all over again.

"Aanand, Keisha" called out McGonagall from a long roll of parchment. A delicate looking Indian girl from Ravenclaw stepped forward. Her hands had intricate henna on them. Lily was fascinated by the dull browny-yellow colour patterns.

She was woken from her thoughts as the Sorting Hat shouted "Next". Keisha walked quickly to the Ravenclaw Table with a pleased smile.

The Sorting Hat quickly finished all the 'a's and began on the 'b's.

"Babington, Cole" called McGonagall.

Lily had been day-dreaming about phoenixes when suddenly she heard her voice being called.

"Evans, Lily" repeated McGonagall not looking too pleased.

"Er…yeah…sorry…you know, just kind of tuned out" babbled Lily rapidly only to stop when McGonagall gave a cough and looked pointedly at the stool.

"Oh…yeah" said Lily and hurried to the stool. She picked up the Hat and pulled it onto her head.

_Hmmm…Lily Evans…how are you, my dear? Yes, yes, very good. You definitely have all the assets to do this Challenge and you probably could win. But judging by your current mental state…I don't think so. We need you, Lily. The Wizarding World needs you. It just isn't worth it. But don't worry you'll be a part of it. You'll certainly will because fate has it so. _Um...okay. What are you talking about?_ Now, now that would be telling my dear._

"NEXT" shouted the Hat. Lily took the Hat and slowly got up. Quickly realising that everyone was watching her, she put the Hat down before walking over to the Table to join Kaytlin. The selection continued through until 2 o'clock. Finally and thankfully for nearly everyone it was over. Lily hadn't even an inkling of what was going to happen now, but she didn't need to because McGonagall enlightened her.

"Okay…now that were done, the Sorting Hat will take a minute to make its decision." proclaimed McGonagall. She then walked over to the stool and picked up the Hat. As McGonagall hesitated, Lily think she saw a nervous look pass over her face. But before she could rethink her actions, McGonagall pulled the Hat on.

For a moment McGonagall was just standing in the middle of the Great Hall with the scruffy, battered, old Sorting Hat perched on her head in total silence. But only for a moment because the next second the whole 7th Year burst into laughter and Lily also saw Dumbledore dive under the table laughing crazily through her tears of laughter. However, two seconds later when McGonagall whipped her Hat off there wasn't even the tell-tale twitch of a near smile. Apart from Peter that was, who happened to be howling with amusement. Because McGonagall couldn't exactly put the whole Year into detention, she took it all out on Peter.

"So, Mr. Pettigrew maybe you would care to share with me what you find so amusing?" she said menacingly, with an evil glint in her eye.

Peter swallowed audibly. "Um…nothing. Just …er…Sirius's boxers." babbled Peter desperately, "They're…um…pink, they glitter, and they say 'Girlfriend, you're soo hot!'…you can't blame me" finished Peter, proud that he'd actually made up a viable excuse and received a ton of laughs with it. But not for long.

"Oh really Mr. Pettigrew. I'm sure you'd be obliged to tell me the nitty gritty details about Mr. Black's boxers during your daily detentions for a month. 7 o 'clock sharp in my Office." replied McGonagall stonily before turning on her heel and marching off.

"Hey Wormtail. How d'ya know my boxers were like that mate. Tut-tut-tut. I don't blame you for giving way. I'm so irresistible; guys are even turning gay for me. Wow!" smirked Sirius.

"O-k Sirius! Wormtail may be a bit affectionate but he's not gay." said Remus amusedly.

"Oh! That explains it, those grunting sounds coming from your bed at 2.30 in the morning Sirius. I thought you were having those nightmares about that evil pig pet you used to have. Remember! I think his name was something like…" added James mock-thoughtfully as if it'd just made sense.

"Hmm…maybe it was…JAMES LAKEN POTTER" replied Sirius cruelly.

Lily, who had been watching the scene quite interestedly, felt something along the lines of an electric shock run through her. Laken…Laken…LAKEN!How the hell is that possible? Laken! Oh my god! That is actually very very scary. But before Lily could carry on freaking out over James's middle name someone grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the Great Hall.

"Huh? What? Kate! What happened? McGonagall hasn't told us ye-"started Lily confusedly but then she caught sight of Alyssa on the floor crying her eyes out.

"What? Aly-"whispered Lily wondering if she could take any more shock. Alyssa crying is like…it's like…Sirius Black being dumped. Not impossible but very highly improbable. Alyssa was always such a happy person. Smiling, laughing and making other people too. Seeing her cry like this just broke Lily's heart _and_ made her seethe with rage. Lily knelt down beside Alyssa with Kayt at her shoulder.

"Dragon? What's wrong baby?" asked Lily gently putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry darling, we're here." added Kayt comfortingly sitting down on the other side of Alyssa.

Alyssa wiped her eyes only to start afresh and handed the two girls a crumpled piece of parchment.

Lily glanced at Kate, who gestured for her to read it, and wordlessly unfolded the parchment.

It was smudged to near unintelligibility from tears. **Near **unintelligibility, not total unintelligibility. With difficulty Lily began to slowly interpret the letter.

Dear Miss Alyssa Fawcett,

The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you of your family's death. We offer you our utmost condolences. Mr. Luke Kent Fawcett, the pregnant Mrs. Jessica Grace Fawcett, Master Damiel Carter Fawcett and Miss Jadine Rose Fawcett were all found dead at your family home in Liverpool. The cause of their death was the Avada Kedavra Curse. There were obvious signs of a struggle. Although Ministry Workers were at the scene within minutes, they were unable to catch the killer and no leads have been found so far.

Nevertheless your guardianship will have to be taken over by the Evans's, as you have no other living relatives.

Yours sincerely,

Marcus Thimble

Minister of Magic

Lily silently passed the letter to Kaytlin before slumping against the wall next to Alyss and dissolving into tears.

Her only uncle and aunt. The one's she'd never met. The ones she'd never be able to tease and mess around with. Her little cousins. The ones she'd never be able to spoil. The one she'd never be able to play with. Her, now, only cousin and best friend Alyss. No family. All dead. All murdered by the killing curse. Lily couldn't believe it. It was just so unreal. Tears of rage welled up as she thought of the murderer. Mrs. Fawcett was 9 months pregnant and…and the twins, they were 8, bless the poor souls! Alyssa had just told them at the start of the year about the name they had chosen for the baby, it was going to be called Elizabeth Hazel Fawcett. Lily could still hear Alyss telling her about how Damiel and Rose were just amazing at Quidditch as if it was just yesterday.

Lily was torn from those painful thoughts by a sudden sob. She looked up and saw Kaytlin holding the letter in a trembling hand. Kaytlin let out another racking sob and erupted into tears. Alyssa gave her friends a watery smile before pulling both of them into a big hug.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three girls decided to have a girls' night that night. Well as Kayt put it.

"You know what we all need?" wondered Kayt out loud. "A real girls' night. You know, some quality time with each other. Remember how we used to do it every Saturday night, no matter what happened. Hot chocolate, marshmallows, sushi, chocolates, crisps, Paula's Every Flavoured Polo's, and all that. It was so great. We'd just talk about everything and anything. From my split ends to how weirdly shaped your crisps were. Remember" supplied Kayt sorrowfully.

"Angel, you're right. We do need a girls' night. I remember how it would just fix everything. No matter how low I was, it would always cheer me up." added Lily fiercely. Kayt noted Lily's use of her old nickname.

"And we're going to have one tonight." smiled Alyssa before adding. "I'll get the food."

"I'll supply the mus-"started Kayt happily only to receive groans from both girls.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"Angel, I don't want to spend the whole evening listening to Deren Warbeck!" replied Lily pleasantly.

"And what is-"

"No don't go there. You know what's wrong with him"

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"He may look gorgeous but his voice is crapper than a grunting pig with vocal problems"

"Uh! So not true"

"So is true!"

Kayt and Lily were suddenly interrupted from their bickering by Alyssa doubling over with crazy laughter.

"Oh- Oh my god you two. You crack me up soo much!" she wheezed. The other two girls joined in and they all set off to the Gryffindor Tower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily was the first to enter through the portrait hole and she instantly knew something was up. And she had even more reason to be afraid when she found James being carried around without a Quidditch Match beforehand and he was being cheered on by what seemed to be the whole Gryffindor population.

She quickly grabbed a little first year who was gazing at James with adoration in his eyes by his collar.

"What's going on here?" she questioned forebodingly.

"James Potter just got chosen for the Championships" squeaked the boy, frightened.

"Oh…"muttered Lily dangerously, "…and the King requires a celebration doesn't he…"

As her friends crawled through the portrait hole, Lily pulled out her wand and put a silencing Charm on the Choir Club and Band who had decided to stop by.

"Potter, what is this?"

"This is my celebration, Evans"

"You realise there are other people in this house and they might want to do other things apart from your assumptions."

"Oh, and what do my so called _assumptions_ happen to be"

"Potter, stop acting like your dumb because we all know that you are dumb"

"Look who's talking, the one who can't even transfigure a grain of sand"

"Oh really, and who can't even do a simple Levitation Charm"

"Evans, you are so sad, you're impossible"

"Potter, I've been telling you that for 6 years now. Its good to know it's finally sunk in but I think you missed out a major detail…it's you not me!"

"Argh! Ok just take the charm off them"

"Only if they shut the hell up"

"Ok! Hurry up! It looks like Sirius's choking and strangling Remus!"

Lily huffed before taking the spell of. As soon as she had done that all the people there scattered like they were running for there lives.

"See Evans, you've got a bigger impact than an atomic bomb on people" sneered James.

"Actually Potter, I think they just recovered from that Befuddlement Charm you must've put on all of them. Wonder how you did it? Considering your incapability in Charms. " she smirked slightly before disappearing into the Girls Dorms.

James watched Lily walk away with some sort of dull ache in his heart which was soon replaced by outright dislike. He muttered 'Good Riddance ' to his self before turning back to his friends.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So that's that. Now I can actually start the Championships (squeals with glee)! Anyway, hope you liked it, I'm thinking of sticking some diss competitions into it to liven it up but I'm not too good with disses at the worst of times (lol) so u guys got to help me out. But don't blame if you don't help me and then it turns out like**

"**Hey Evans, roses are red violets are blue, I'd kill myself if I was stuck with you"**

**or something EXTREMLY shit as such.**

**bdw Just thought I'd say…of course people have had trouble trying to see what the characters look like and in the movies the people for the parts are usually traumatizing. So I've been on the hunt with friends for pics of the Marauders and Lily etc. Like not necessarily them but pics of ppl who would fit the role. I have managed to snag a decent James and Lily (very proud of it too)! But I don't know how to show people so if anyone has an idea plzplzplz tell me!**

**I reached my 9 pages as well ! YAY!**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Catch ya later buddaroos!**

**your dear, old author**

**x-Suba-x**

**PS: The title is totally random, have I already said that?**


	9. This is Perfection

**A/N: Hi all! I totally loved writing that last chapter despite my groans hope you liked reading it…so now I can start writing the Championships which rocks! (I can't wait to get started) but yeah. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you to bits! Oh and can anyone tell me if I'm allowed to put song lyrics –real ones- in my story or is that not allowed? I've combed the guidelines, kind of, but when I'm reading that kina stuff I don't really take it in but I did do my best! I did pick something up about the Fan Fiction people chucking your story off if you do, I think! So I'm a bit freaked about that…but anyway, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers who made me to write this (if that makes sense!) so here it is…**

**For all my reviewers (this dedication thing is soo cool! I'm so going to do this all the time…)**

**Chapter 7: This is Perfection**

"Rise and shine baby" whispered a husky voice into James's ear, whilst stroking his bare chest.

"Whoa! Get off me! What the hell? PADFOOT, MOONY, WORMTAIL HELP I'M BEING MOLESTED BY-"screamed James, groping on his bedside cabinet for his glasses. He finally found them and pulled them on, "Sirius" he seethed.

"Well, I tried all the other ways mate" argued Sirius indignantly. "Telling you that Lily just walked past stark naked, the England Quidditch Squad offered to make you their Captain, threatening to stick my underpants in your face, and even getting Peter to sit on you. Prongs … calling you a deep sleeper is a very serious understatement!" said Sirius, counting them off on his fingers.

"Ok, Ok chill out mate" said James lazily, "I'm up, but you freaked the bollocks out of me there Padfoot. I though for a second that I'd accidentally brought Nancy Forager here."

"Well anyway, get dressed quickly if you want to grab some breakfast before your HSC meeting thing" added Sirius throwing James some clothes.

"Oh damn, I'd totally forgotten about the Challenge briefing!" panicked James tugging on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "What's the time?" he asked as Sirius produced a hurricane to mess up James's hair.

"Er…I think its something like 7" shouted Sirius hanging on to one of James's bedposts to not get blown out the window.

"Thanks for the hurricane Padfoot but it's a bit over the top" said James as he countered Sirius's spell.

"Wow, Prongs! How do you know all the counters to my spells?" wondered Sirius with a look of new-found respect on his face.

"Don't worry your non-existent brain over it. See you later" called out James as he ran through the dormitory door leaving Sirius alone in the middle of a chaotic Dorm looking bewildered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sorry Professor" said James, skidding to a stop at Dumbledore's feet. James smiled apologetically.

"That's fine Mr. Potter. You are not late. Please take your allocated seat." smiled Dumbledore pleasantly.

James grinned back before walking to a chair in front of a Gryffindor Tapestry with his name embroidered on it. He saw that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Contenders were already in their seats. James hadn't known who they were yesterday as the Contenders were privately told about it. But he could now see that the Ravenclaw Contender was Miranda Simmons. She returned James's nod with a cheery wave. They had briefly dated in Third Year; she was very direct, to put it lightly. Before James could catch a glimpse of the Slytherin Contender who was lurking in the shadows, a boy burst through the Chamber door.

"Hi, Professor. Sorry, if I'm late" panted a tall, lean boy.

"Good Morning Mr. Kent. You're just in time," replied Dumbledore.

James watched the boy with great interest as he collapsed into his seat. The famous Callum Kent from Hufflepuff. Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, intelligent and starred weekly alongside James in the 'Guys to Get' column of the Hogwarts Newsletter. Impressive.

However James was distracted from his deep thoughts by Dumbledore's speech.

"Good Morning, once again, to all of you. Congratulations on being chosen to represent your houses in the Hogwarts' Senior Challenge. Firstly I would like to welcome each of our Contenders. Callum Kent, representing Hufflepuff. James Potter, representing Gryffindor. Miranda Simmons, representing Ravenclaw. And Severus Snape, representing Slytherin. The Challenge itself will include three tasks which will be judged by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Kreizer, Professor Slughorn, Professor Ganghorn and myself. These three tasks will be specifically constructed to test your abilities and skills. They are, of course, an alternative for your NEWT's, so the scores you receive for each task will contribute towards your NEWT marks. The first task will take place on the 22nd of September, in the Quidditch Pitch. The task will require precision and swiftness. If you have any queries, please do not hesitate to ask me. Each of you will be given a set of clues which will reveal to you the nature of the task. And … if that is all, you may leave." finished Dumbledore evasively. He waved his wand causing rolls of parchment to appear before each Contender and swept out of the chamber leaving the four students alone in the Chamber.

"Hm. Snivellus. The Sorting Hat must be losing its marbles … choosing you." mocked James.

Snape glanced up at James uneasily as he quickly picked up his bag and attempted to escape out of the Chamber.

"Not so fast, slime ball. Where have your manners gone?" said James, quickly blocking Snape.

"Move out of my way you dirty big-headed-" but before Snape could continue.

"_Silencio_" barked James coolly. "Now, now Snivellus. How rude of you? Maybe we should teach you Lesson Number 564. Seems like Lesson Number 563 didn't take its effect on you. I'm surprised, I'd have thought hanging out of the Astronomy Tower for a good hour or two would've helped."

Snape's eyes narrowed and he aimlessly tried to push past James. However James was much stronger and taller than Snape. Snape finally pulled out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_" shouted James and deftly caught Snape's wand. "So, Snivellus … how far would you go to get this back? How about a little bit of-"

"Give me my wand right now Potter" spat Snape, who seemed to have regained the ability to speak, his voice resonated with cold fury.

"Ordering me? You greasy, filthy-" smirked James but before he could finish speaking Snape had dived onto him. Snape snatched his wand from James's fingers and was about to jinx him when James impulsively balled up his left fist and punched Snape right in the face. However before they could cause anymore damage Callum wisely intervened.

"Break it up guys. Break it up." he shouted firmly, struggling to hold the boys apart. "Mir- Miranda" he gasped, clearly becoming overpowered, "Help me out."

"Erm- Yeah." mumbled Miranda breaking out of her momentary paralysis, quickly pulling Snape back. But Snape shrugged her off with a dark look and picked his bag back up. He cast another dark look in James's direction before exiting the Chamber angrily.

James burst out of Callum's grip swearing at Snape vehemently. "Greasy haired bastard!" he roared furiously before leaving the Chamber in a similar way to Snape.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James stormed over to his friend sitting at the Gryffindor Table. The Great Hall was crowded with students, all eating there lunch. He threw himself into a seat and began to savagely tear into a chicken leg.

"James?" said Remus confusedly. "Calm down. What's up?"

James drained Sirius's goblet of Pumpkin Juice before recounting the day's events to the three boys, who listened intently.

"_Snivellus"_ growled Sirius in a disgusted tone. "Don't worry, we'll get him later. But stop stealing my pumpkin juice and eat normally." James made a noise of assent before turning back to his food less violently.

Soon the bell sounded calling the students back to their lessons. The Marauders split up as they entered the Entrance Hall. Peter went to Divination, Remus left for Ancient Runes and the last two proceeded to Care of Magical Creatures. The two boys slipped into the group of students standing outside Hagrid's cabin. They waved at Hagrid, who was planting pumpkins for Halloween, friendlily as Professor Ganghorn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, called for them to join him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As they trundled over to Ganghorn Alyssa joined the two boys.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily and Kaytlin were softly chatting whilst charming their tables to become transparent.

"I knew there was something going on between you two, but I had no idea you were-" whispered Lily in a surprised voice.

"Well, we aren't really official or anything. But we both know how we feel. I'd been flirting with him before and all, you know. Then I'd just been doing some homework in the Library. I was on my way back when he suddenly popped up and he asked me to walk with him. So, we were just talking and walking outside when he suddenly says I really like you. I had no idea what to say-". Lilly coughed warningly as Flitwick appeared at Kayt's elbow.

"Excellent, Miss. Evans" he applauded happily.

"Good try Miss. Edgar but the legs are still the same" he squeaked, "Maybe Miss. Evans could give you a hand".

Lily corrected Kayt's gesture before inconspicuously murmuring, "Go on,"

"Yeah, so I just stared at him. Then it started to rain madly. He looks even hotter when he's soaked to the skin, but anyway … he turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes".

Lily let out an excited squeak before pretending to sneeze and sort out Kayt's pronunciation.

Kayt smiled before continuing, "When he looked into my eyes it felt like he truly knew me, like he genuinely cared. If it weren't for his contradictory reputation I would swear that it seemed like he loved me. Sirius slowly brought his face towards mine and we were going to kiss when the lightning hit me and …yeah."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Well, you two really suit each other." she smiled teasingly.

"Enough about me! What about you and James!" replied Kayt mischievously.

"Oh … that." Lily's face fell and she had a far-away look in her eyes. As Kayt touched her shoulder concernedly, Lily blinked back tears and smiled.

"Well, while you and Sirius were getting comfy out there, I thought that I should probably apologise for what I'd done, you know. But James wasn't there so I was asking Remus when he turned up. And Britney was with him, it was quite obvious that they'd been making out." Kaytlin made a sympathetic sound. "I tried to pretend it didn't matter but I just couldn't stand it. So I ran out, I didn't want him to see me crying. But anyway I'll tell you the rest tonight, lessons over."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James lay awake in his four-poster bed. He could hear Peter snoring loudly and he was certain Sirius and Remus were asleep. James opened the curtain that surrounded his bed and reached into his robes that were on the floor and pulled out the scroll from the briefing that morning. He closed the curtain and sat down on his bed. James muttered _'Lumos' _and unrolled the scroll.

_I know not Death, for Life retrieves me,_

_I heed not pain, my sorrow revives thee,_

_I burn like a fire though I'm meek as a mouse,_

_I may seem to be weak but I could easily lift house,_

_My birthright is what you come to claim,_

_Take it wrongly and I'll blaze in flame,_

_Take it rightly and no harm will be,_

_In my nature I'll reveal the next to thee._

James frowned at it thoughtfully. Out of habit, he scratched his chin as he thought. He eventually gave up tiredly and decided to deal with it the next day. James slumped into his bed and fell asleep straight away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: **So folks, lets see of you can work out what the task is. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever's the closest. Although Rachna, my superb editor, has already worked it out. Have fun. Love you all loads.

Suba


	10. No Love At All

**A/N: I'll keep it short…secrets will be revealed, the task will happen and more secrets will be brought up. So if you ever thought this was just a cute, cuddly, full-of-fluff fan fiction (as it initially was) then you're absolutely right, but I'm bringing some more stuff into it. Did Lily Evans really go out with James Potter finally in 7th Year because he deflated his head or was it because…of something else? Well, you never know until you find out. Moral of the above rambling: read the damned chapter**

Dedicated to RACHNA! (she put that in when editing btw) and then Flutterby Princess and Hogwarts Eskimo (as they were the closest and only people so…)

**Chapter 8: No love at all**

While James was swept up into the misty swirls of dreamless sleep, Lily lay fully awake, aware of even the soft patter of September rain drizzling against the window. Thoughts which had not been forgotten but cloaked by others, resurfaced, and rekindled old memories.

………_I think his name was something like…" added James mock-thoughtfully as if it'd just made sense._

"_Hmm…maybe it was…JAMES LAKEN POTTER" replied Sirius cruelly…._

Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken, Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken Laken

His name echoed in her head. She couldn't stop the endless tirade. Soon reality merged with dreams and she found herself lolling in to the past.

……_...Lily was 7 years old. She was on holiday in Peru with her parents. It was her birthday treat and she'd got out of school early. Petunia hadn't come, she'd stayed at home and apparently she was ill. But Lily knew the real reason Petunia wasn't coming. There was nothing Lily could do about it, but Petunia blamed Lily for it. That didn't matter though. Lily was here and that was what mattered._

_Lily looked around at the fun fair. Bright neon lights flashed brightly in the dark. Her mum had told her to be back at the candy-floss stall by 8. It was 7.45 now and Lily had worked her way steadily through all the rides and stalls. The only thing left was the fortune-telling stall. _

_Lily peeked in hesitantly. Her senses were instantly sent hay-wire by the abrupt explosion of overpowering incenses, candles and oils. Lily took a while to recover and when she did it was only to go back into confusion. _

_An elderly, frail-looking crone sat behind a small wooden table. She was hunched over something and didn't look up or seem perturbed in the least by Lily's presence._

_"So, you have come at last emerald eyes. Young and innocent. I have waited long for you. But I cannot defy the Lord of Death for long. Come quickly, do not be afraid. You may not understand now. Poor thing, your fate has it so." Lily had no idea what the woman was saying. Was she even talking to her? wondered Lily. She stepped forwards and walked up to the old lady._

_"Hello. I'm Lily Evans and I would like to have my fortune read, thank you very much." said Lily politely, perching herself on a wooden stool._

_"That" the woman looked up at Lily sharply, with a bolt of shock Lily realised the woman had sparkling jade coloured eyes … like her own, "is why I'm here, my dear Lily" she replied, as if she hadn't even said all those weird things before. _

_Lily frowned slightly before clearing her throat importantly. "So, er what-" started Lily but before she could continue the woman pulled out a pack of cards from nowhere. Lily noted a small smile playing on the woman's face. The woman slowly shuffled the cards, speeding up by the second. Lily was at loss for words. The woman who had seemed so lifeless and frail now looked so full of life. She was shuffling the cards so swiftly that her hands seemed to be a blur. _

"_Um- so what do they call you here – a seer, fortune- teller or something?" asked Lily uncertainly trying to make conversation._

_The woman gave her a piercing stare which unnerved Lily, before answering, "They call me 'The Grandmother' as I'm the oldest here"._

"_So, I can call you Gran right?" smiled Lily feeling more comfortable now. Lily leaned forwards and rested her elbows on the wooden table. Though Gran was pretty strange at times, Lily felt at ease with her. Gran promptly flicked three cards on to the table top and looked up at Lily._

"_Choose carefully my dear, this is no game. You will realize it when you need to." whispered the Gran secretively, glancing around the tent agitatedly._

"_What's the matter Gran? Don't worry. I'll do my best," replied Lily confusedly but concernedly. She patted the old woman on the shoulder soothingly. Gran covered Lily's little hand with her own withered one and said with tears in her eyes, "Oh child, how can such a burden be placed on your shoulders…". Lily replied with a bewildered look. "Fate is fate, but now you must choose your path." The woman wiped her tears away and gestured to the three cards lying on the table, face down. _

_Lily glanced at each of the cards and chewed her lip in thought before finally looking up and pointing at the card on the left. Gran gave Lily a small smile before telling her to turn it over. Lily cautiously reached out and turned it over. _

_The card showed a picture of a man hanging from a stick upside down. The words "The Hanged Man" were written at the base of the card. The scene would've been quite comical if not for the tense atmosphere. Lily looked up expectantly at Gran._

"_The Hanged Man…Sacrifice ----- Letting go ----- Surrending ----- Passivity-----Suspension ----- Acceptance ----- Renounce ----- Patience----Conformism ----- Nonaction ----- Waiting ----- Giving up" chanted Gran in a sing-song voice. Gran then quickly plucked another card from the table. "Death" she read. Gran smiled sadly before nudging the final card towards Lily. Lily quickly flipped it over and read …, "Lovers". Gran gave out a cackle before pulling up a bag from under the table. She told Lily to pull out a handful pieces. Lily grabbed as many of the pieces as she could and handed them to Gran. Gran held the pieces in her hand and whispered something before throwing them down on to the table. The pieces seemed like scrabble pieces. Only a few lay facing up. N, K, A, L and E, to be exact. Gran quickly scooped those letters up and threw them into the air. They landed in a deep black cauldron filled with sparkling purple liquid. With a bang, and a puff of smoke the pieces disappeared deep into the liquid in the cauldron. Lily applauded loudly with a childish smile on her face. Gran clapped her hands and called out a word. _

"_Revélelo" she commanded. Suddenly, the purple liquid had gone, and glowing gold letters were etched into the bottom of the cauldron. Lily read the word spelt out before her. _

"_L…A…K…E…N" she said slowly. "Laken…who's that?" she wondered out a loud. Lily looked towards Gran who suddenly stood up._

"_Death draws close. My time has come, I must go. Bless you my dear. Now leave, your parents await you." said Gran ushering Lily out of the tent, but before Lily left, Gran bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Farewell, my dear" she said, finally pressing something into Lily's hand before zipping up the tent. _

_Lily stood there for a while. Bewildered by what had happened. In her hand was a small piece of glass, so polished it was like a mirror. Lily shook her head and walked towards the candy floss stall where she could see her mother standing. 'Laken', the name echoed in her mind as she pushed through the crowds and approached her parents……………………………._

Lily, at long last, understood 10 years later what Gran had been talking about. Well, not completely but she did understand the Laken part. This had something to do with Potter. Lily reached to the polished glass, which she had put on a string and wore around her neck. Nobody noticed it as it was usually hidden under her robes. Lily had grown used to wearing it and it had somehow evolved into a lucky charm kind of thing.

The glass was a strange colour. A cloudy green, a misty blue. Sometimes, it seemed like a green, blue fog was just swirling around inside the glass. However, Lily had discovered when she was 10 that if she breathed on it, it would go transparent. Lily studied it, as if it might help explain any of the things Gran had said to her. Although she knew everything that had happened in that tent like it was only yesterday Lily had kept a record of the days events. She had researched about the cards and found out hey were tarot cards. Though Lily had never found any explanation for the 'Laken' part, she had understood that basically her soul mate was someone called Laken. James Potter could not possibly be her soul mate. It didn't make sense. It just didn't make sense. Things were so complicated between them that she thought there was no chance of them ever being together. Lily sighed and closed her eyes, instantly falling into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The week flew by with teachers piling homework onto the students. Lily didn't have the time to be troubled about her mysterious fortune-telling event and James had entirely forgotten his clue fort the task. Eventually on Saturday, when Remus asked James about the roll of parchment James remembered. He brought it downstairs and the Marauders all crowded around him. He unrolled it and read it out.

_I know not Death, for Life retrieves me,_

_I heed not pain, my sorrow revives thee,_

_I burn like a fire though I'm meek as a mouse,_

_I may seem to be weak but I could easily lift house,_

_My birthright is what you come to claim,_

_Take it wrongly and I'll blaze in flame,_

_Take it rightly and no harm will be,_

_In my nature I'll reveal the next to thee._

"Ok guys…what do you think?" said James looking around at his friends. "So far, all I've got is that it's a phoenix, but I've haven't got a clue about the rest."

"Yeah, sure as hell it's a phoenix, but what's the rest about. _My birthright is what you come to claim…'Take it wrongly and I'll blaze in flame'. _ I wonder what that heck that means." said Remus his forehead furrowed in concentration.

"Well, the 6th line, the take it wrongly one, tell us that you've got to take something from the phoenix but maybe if you don't take it properly it'll self-destruct or something." added Sirius thoughtfully.

"Padfoot might be right, that'd make sense. That line 7 is pretty straightforward. You take it in the right way and there's not going to be any trouble." said Remus helpfully.

"Good, so far we've got a phoenix and that I've got to get something from it but I've got to take it in a special way or it'll self-destruct. Plus, I think the last line means whatever I get will tell me about the next task, in its nature. I don't really get the nature bit or the birthright bit though." summarised James.

"Well maybe if you think of birthright by these terms. Birthright: a personal characteristic inherited at birth. A phoenix sprouts feathers at birth and it could be called a birthright" piped up Peter suddenly.

"Atta boy Wormtail. That's true. Remember a couple of days Ganghorn was telling us about phoenixes." said Sirius excitedly.

"Wormtail, you're a genius. Ganghorn told us that some phoenix feathers must be pulled out in a certain manner or the phoenix will die." said James attentively.

"So there we go we've got it. Phoenixes don't die they burst into flame and are then reborn. That explains it." added Remus cheerfully. "Now all you got to do Prongs is find out how to remove these feathers and then work out how you're going to get to the phoenix. You can't stun them, they're very intelligent and fast creatures you know."

"God, I'll think about that later, we've got detention now Sirius" said James tiredly pulling Sirius up. Peter had already left for detention. He had to scrub the Hospital Wing supervised by Filch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily reluctantly got up off her bed and groaned, "Argh! Now I've got detention with Potter and Black."

"Come on Lils, they aren't that bad. Sirius can be a very considerate and funny person and James too." said Kayt.

"Ok, maybe Black isn't too bad. But Potter… you must be kidding. He is the world's biggest pratiest, assholey, dick-brain I've had the misfortune to meet." replied Lily typically.

"Lily, James has always been a downright git – that's no secret. You've got more than enough on your plate right now, and the last thing you need is him seriously pissing you off. But Lily, you've really got to try and keep your temper with him; you can't afford to let it get the better of you alright. When he had a crazy crush on you, it was fine to get mad at him. But now that he, to be frank, hates you, it's not such a good idea." frowned Alyssa.

"Lily, Dragon's right. When James gets angry, boy, he completely looses it. I remember the time when I was messing around in Quidditch practise. Like seriously messing around, I was basically doing what he literally does in every lesson. And he wasn't happy. He just started shouting his arse off at me and it was so scary. His eyes went all dark and he was shaking with anger. The rest of the Quidditch team had to hold him down to keep him from beating me up. The only reason I wasn't chucked off the team was because we had a match the next day. He calmed down the next day and apologised and all, but I'll never forget it." said Kayt seriously.

Lily forced a laugh, "Angel … you're talking about James here. Him … getting that mad … is impossible. He's so laid back about everything. Well, I'd like to see him try and beat me up. I'm no wuss, and I'd happily let him get some first-hand experience at being beaten up by a girl." In truth, lily had actually seen the fire blaze in James' eyes one time – and it _was _a pretty scary sight. Lily checked the time before hastily saying Good-Bye and running out of the Dorm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily ran into McGonagall's Office to find James and Sirius already there. "Sorry for being late, Professor." she panted before collapsing into the spare chair.

"Now that you are all here, I will tell you your jobs. Mr. Black, you will be joining Mr. Pettigrew, and help him cleaning the Hospital Wing. He's already passed out five times, poor boy. Whilst Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter, if you would like to follow me?" said McGonagall, holding the door open. Lily glared at James before stepping out of the Office. James, likewise, glowered back at Lily before following her. McGonagall lead them to the dungeons where someone had dropped what seemed like a tonne of Dungpilebombs, Dung bombs which not only stunk but caused piles of Dung to appear with them. James immediately recognised his own handiwork and smirked whilst Lily made a disgusted face and let out a moan of anguish.

"When you two have cleaned this up, you can leave." said McGonagall sharply before leaving the two of them alone.

Lily turned her back on James and rolled up her sleeves. McGonagall had taken their wands as they weren't allowed to do magic. Lily wordlessly began to scoop the dung into a bucket when James coughed meaningfully behind her.

"Hi Padfoot, yeah, we've got to clean up the Dungpilebombs we dropped last night by accident. How's Peter? Oh, so he fainted 'cos he found out bout that Jennifer chick … I think it was Shayne Ford who got her pregnant." said James casually.

"Are you mad?" asked Lily cynically turning around to face him, seeing that he was looking into a mirror.

James looked up, "Mind your own Evans" he said indifferently before looking back into his mirror.

"Well, this is 'my own' 'cos your meant to be helping me do this" she retorted angrily.

"Shut up"

"Don't you tell me to shut up."

"Evans, don't start annoying me I'm not-"

"What? You're not in the mood? This isn't the right time? Well, grow up Potter, everyone's got problems. Face it."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? YOU HAVEN'T GOT A FUCKING CLUE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, SO DON'T YOU STAND THERE ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING. YOU'RE JUST SO SELF-CENTERED. YOU THINK THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU, LIKE YOU'RE LITTLE MISS. PERFECT. "

"REALLY? WELL, GUESS WHAT? MY LIFE ISN'T PERFECT EITHER … ITS DAMN FAR FROM PERFECT RIGHT NOW. BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE ANYONE THE RIGHT TO MOPE AROUND LIKE YOU TAKING YOUR ANGER, RESENTMENT, WHAT-FUCKING-EVER IT IS ON EVERYONE ELSE!……….Potter…….I am so damn close right now to ripping you up into shreds – literally. So I suggest you don't push it. Just … Just scoop up the dung" ended Lily furiously, her hands shaking with rage.

James looked like he was going to say something for a second, but then closed his mouth and began too quickly scoop up the dung and lob it into the buckets with unneeded aggression. He glanced at the mirror he had dropped onto the floor. The image of Sirius shrugged indifferently before giving a silent wave and disappearing. James grimaced before continuing.

The two of them continued to work in silence. An uncomfortable silence and both of them felt the need to say something but were afraid, afraid of themselves.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

James spent the whole of Sunday with the Marauders in the library, only because Remus made him, poring over books about phoenixes.

"This thing says something about there being four major feathers on the phoenix which can cause death if incorrectly removed" said Remus interestedly.

"Yeah and this one tells you how to get the 'tail feather' out." said Sirius, quickly grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling something down.

"This book is literally about phoenix shit" remarked James before tossing it aside and pulling another one out of their huge pile.

"Oh, I think I've got it! The four major feathers …. ", said Peter beginning to copy out what they needed, "the tail feather, the fore feather and the two finger feathers." He finished writing and looked up at his friends. "There we go." He waved the piece of parchment about before passing it to James.

"Wormtail man, thanks a lot. Now we can go play some Quidditch instead." shouted James triumphantly jumping to his feet with Sirius echoing him. Remus shook his head amusedly before getting up as well. Peter was already up and ready to go. The four boys left bringing laughter in their wake.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kayt had completely transformed the Dorm for their girls' night, Lily had dug up some decent music and Alyss had grabbed food from the Kitchens.

Lily and Alyss still hadn't seen the Dorm, which was Kayt's pride. She had got rid of the light in the middle of the room and put up wall lights instead. The room had been cleared up and all the cabinets etc. had been cloaked by a Cloaking Charm. The beds were now no longer four-poster and floated five feet up in the air. Kayt had put up pretty, neon lighted decorations. There was a huge fluffy cushion which held all the food and was floating in the middle of the three beds which were situated around it. Kayt had also conjured up floating pillow stepping stones for moving about.

The two girls walked into the room.

"Wow! Angel, this is a-mazing", said Lily, astounded.

"These decorations are wicked. I love the pink rose, its great" cheered Alyssa.

"Aw, you guys. Thanks, it took me quite a while sorting it out and all. But it was worth it." squealed Kayt happily.

"Yeah…um…and how do we get up?" said Lily uncertainly, looking at her floating bed.

"Erm…I didn't think of that. But I guess I'm going to have to pull you guys up." winced Kayt.

Kayt leaned over her bed and gripped Lily's arm. Alyssa got down on one knee and looked at Lily expectantly.

Lily glanced at her two friends, perturbed. "I'm not too sure about this." she said as Alyssa grabbed Lily's right leg and put it on her own bent leg.

The two other girls seemed to have not heard what Lily had said.

"Ok, Lils. You ready?" said Kayt. "I'm pulling you up." Kayt tugged Lily up.

But Lily didn't go up; she hadn't actually pushed off the ground. ""NOO! Don't your going to dislocate my arm, Kaytlin, let go" shrieked Lily as she Kayt began to lift her off the ground.

Alyssa realised that Kayt couldn't actually hear Lily, the music was a bit loud, and if Kayt didn't let go Lily's arm would get dislocated. Alyssa knew what she had to do. "Sorry Lils, but its got to be done." shouted Alyssa before grabbing Lily's ass and pushing her upwards.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! ALYSSA, YOU'RE GIVING ME A BLOODY WEDGIE AND YOU'RE TOUCHING MY ARSE!" screamed Lily bluntly.

Lily continued to scream until Kayt and Alyssa managed to get her onto the bed. As soon as they did, Kayt collapsed onto her own bed, drained of energy and Alyssa slumped onto the ground, the same.

Finally Lily calmed down and the other two girls managed to get some more energy back. Alyssa decided to get up using Kayt's broomstick instead.

"Why couldn't I use the broomstick?" asked Lily sulkily, cutting herself a generous slice of chocolate cake.

Kayt and Alyssa stared at her like she was the Incredible Hulk. Lily swiftly finished the slice and was reaching to get another when she noticed their stares.

"Ok, fine. I probably would've flown out the window or something by accident." shrugged Lily before turning back to her food. The two girls sighed and shook their heads, smiling slightly, before leaning in and tucking into the food before Lily finished everything off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first task arrived at last and the four competitors were summoned to the Quidditch Pitch at 8.30 in the morning. James was woken by Remus just minutes before and he rushed down to the pitch, looking his normal dishevelled self.

The pitch had been transformed into a stadium, the Quidditch goalposts had been taken down and huge banners with the Contenders names had been hung from the stands. On four perches sat four magnificent phoenixes, proudly fluttering their stunning plumage.

James was the last person to arrive and after earning an appraising look from McGonagall, the four Contenders were ushered into a large tent beside the Stadium where Dumbledore was waiting with two bags in his hands.

"Welcome all of you to the first task of the Hogwarts Senior Challenge. To those who haven't deciphered the clue, you will be facing a phoenix each and you will have to pluck out a major feather from it. These feathers must be taken in a special manner of will cause the phoenix to die and be reborn, in which you'd fail the task. The phoenix will, of course, try to evade you. The quickest and most accurate person will gain the highest sore. If you pull out other feathers apart from your intended one, marks shall be withdrawn. I think we have covered everything but do any of you have questions?" he said placidly. "Then, you shall choose your phoenixes and your feathers." He held out a blue bad to Miranda. "Ladies first," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Miranda to smile back but failed miserably. She pulled out a figurine of an arrogant looking phoenix, looking slightly green.

"Ah, Whipfire … he's very fast." chuckled Dumbledore softly.

Dumbledore moved on to Snape, and offered him the bag. Snape reached in and pulled out a phoenix with a wonderfully vibrant plumage. Snape's face didn't betray even a glimmer of emotion as he stared grimly at the figurine.

"Alvorada, our Portuguese phoenix … she's more than a pretty plumage." muttered Dumbledore mysteriously before continuing on to Callum.

Callum smiled nervously before plunging his hand into the bag and brought out the smallest phoenix, which eyed him carefully before stretching its wings in a bored manner.

"Daiyu, the Chinese bird. She's an exceptionally cunning bird." nodded Dumbledore seriously.

He finally arrived at James, who reached in to the bag and took out the final bird.

In his hand he held a darkly coloured phoenix. Its feathers were tinted with a deep inky amethyst colour at the tips. The phoenix ruffled its feathers imperiously.

"Nightfall, an extraordinary creature." murmured Dumbledore before opening the second bag and holding it out to James.

"Erm- what's in that Professor?" asked James uncertainly.

"This bag holds the four major feathers," said Dumbledore amiably.

James glanced around at the other students before taking a small feather. As James examined his feather, Dumbledore moved on. James immediately recognised the feather. It was the tail feather. The tail feather was quite simple to extract. James would have to pull it at the root, but that might prove to be difficult as the feathers are firmly attached. James went over his plan in his mind and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

The four students waited in the tent uneasily as the rest of the school piled into the stands. The atmosphere between the four made the Arctic Ocean seem like an oven. James wasn't particularly nervous but he wasn't exactly calm.

"Students of Hogwarts, welcome to the Hogwarts Senior Challenge. Today the first task will be taking place. Each of our contenders will have to attempt to take an important feather form their respective phoenixes." said Dumbledore, his voice magically magnified. "First of all, the oldest Competitor, Callum Kent of Hufflepuff."

The crowd cheered and applauded loudly, as Callum exited the tent and walked onto the pitch. James listened intently to the crowds tell-tale sighs and applauds.

Finally at a huge eruption of screams, cheers and clapping James knew Callum must've got the feather. Likewise the next competitor Miranda succeeded taking longer than Callum did.

Next it was James turn. As Dumbledore announced his name, James walked onto the pitch wand in hand.

Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "You may begin."

The phoenix fluttered off its perch and hovered a few metres in front of James. As soon as James raised his wand, it vanished with a flash of fire and reappeared behind him. James smiled bleakly and quickly flicked his wand like a whip. The phoenix tried to escape but before it could James flicked his wand again. He had formed magical walls which trapped the phoenix. He was concentrating so much; beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. This was a very, complex piece of magic, and the phoenix being a magical creature had its own powers to fight back with. James slowly began to draw the wall towards him, dragging the phoenix with it.

"Come on baby. Come on." muttered James through gritted teeth to himself.

The phoenix slowly began to tire out. James knew that if he tired it a bit more it would give in. James quickly flicked his wand and the formed a box around the phoenix. It was suspended in the air, and James struggled to maintain the magical box and stun the phoenix at the same time. In the split second in which James let the box slip, the phoenix was out instantly. James roared furiously and with amazing speed, flicked his wand like it was a lasso. The magical lasso managed to catch the phoenix around the neck; James quickly pulled the phoenix into his hand and held it firmly. He muttered _'Dormiens' _softly, putting the phoenix to sleep. James carefully placed it on the ground and firmly took the tail feather between his forefinger and thumb. He clenched his eyes and yanked it out, whilst trying to comfort the phoenix by stroking its head. The feather came clean out and the phoenix had awoken. It whimpered softly and trembled under James's fingers.

"James Potter, for Gryffindor has successfully completed the task." proclaimed Dumbledore to a deafening applause.

James held the phoenix, tucked under his arm as he was dragged over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hi Poppy, How's ya doing?" drawled James, affectionately patting Nightfall who was nuzzling him lovingly.

"Your perfectly fine." she said after carefully feeling him all over.

"You know, you can keep on doing that, I was enjoying myself." he smirked and blew her a kiss as she blushed before leaving the tent to get his scores.

On a board erected above the stands were the scores.

James Potter: 47/50

Callum Kent: 43/50

Severus Snape: 40/50

Miranda Simmons: 37/50

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: OMG! That's why it took me soo long……12PAGES! OK, so how d'ya like it? Tell me! Please review people it will make it worthwhile. K, I'm knackered I'm gonna go munch on some cookies, or something sweet.

C ya lots next time

Suba xxx

PS: Soz but updates might be late because school's starting. 


	11. My Secret Admirer

**A/N: **Hope the last chapter went down well (not that I would know of course, seeing as no one bothers reviewing – apart from the wonderful Flutterby Princess and Rich, who both I love mwah!)..Sorry about that I'm feeling a bit bitter today, (confusing story) so don't take any notice. This chapter starts off from a flash back from last Saturday – the 'girls night'. This is before the first task has happened.

**Dedicated to my first ever reviewer Blue Arrow **– I don't know if she's still reading this but if she is, thanks a lot, that first review from you made me want to continue this even if it was the worst thing in Fan Fiction history.

**Chapter 9 : My Secret Admirer**

"_The night is still young Elfie!" declared Lily, theatrically brandishing a bottle of firewhisky. _

"_Don't call me Elfie! I've grown 1 cm since last year for your information….Carrot head," retorted Alyssa drunkenly. She accidentally-on-purpose tipped her firewhisky onto Lily's head. "Chuck me another Firewhisky," she asked Kaytlin who had a whole crate of them next to her bed._

"_Carrot head! My hair isn't carroty" slurred Lily indignantly, putting a drying charm on herself. Lily yanked out a handful of hair and yelped, "Ow!" before carefully studying it. "It isn't carroty, it's…. red." _

_Kaytlin, who had just downed a whole bottle of Firewhisky and added it to a huge pile of empty bottles, smiled sluggishly and threw a bottle to Alyssa. However, due to all the bottles she'd drained, she was seeing double so the bottle ended up flying straight out the open window. "Oops!" she giggled, slightly crazily, and picked up her wand. "Ashio" she slurred pointing at what she thought was the window, but was in fact Alyssa._

_Alyssa was now chanting "Carrot head" at Lily, and Lily in reply was throwing anything she could reach at Alyssa. _

'_Ashio' is not the summoning charm which Kayt intended to use but in reality a household charm used to fix tumble-driers, when they stop tumbling._

_So Alyssa began to do half of what a tumble-dryer would do._

_Not dry, but tumble._

_In mid-air._

_Whilst drunk and surrounded by drunken friends with one of them who would like to inflict a lot of pain for calling her 'Carrot Head'. _

_Poor her._

_Or poor them._

_Alyssa threw up, still tumbling, causing vomit to spiral right into Kayt's face and Lily's backside, because Kayt had blacked-out from laughter and Lily was slipping off her bed, head first._

Lily cringed at the memory of their girls-night-out-turned-disaster. Kayt's spell had eventually worn off and Alyssa was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor where she groaned before blacking out as well. Lily fell off her bed and woke up the next morning with not only a killer headache but also a lump the size of an oversized bludger. Kayt had woken up better off than the other two girls but not for long because they had decided to leave the cleaning up to her. Did I mention the girls had also had a fully-fledged food fight?

After Kayt found and dug her wand out of the swamp of food submerging it, she cleared up the room fairly quickly before joining the other two in the Common Room. She had brought down Hangover Potion that she kept just in case they did something like this. A little concoction that the Marauders had thought of - being as they were usually the ones who got drunk frequently. The other two girls immediately excused her for her cataclysmic behaviour yesterday and gulped down the rather detestable potion which thankfully eased their headaches. The three friends didn't even mention the night before until Lily asked them about something.

"Erm hens?" she said tentatively, not wanting to rouse the sarcastic dragon slumbering inside each of them.

"Mmm" they both mumbled in reply.

"I was just...er...wondering if you guys knew any…um…quick hair growth spells?" asked Lily going slightly red.

Alyssa gave her a quizzical look, whilst Kayt sniggered silently.

"Well, actually I do. Useful when duelling. It's _Predsonti._" said Alyssa indifferently.

"Thanks" said Lily weakly, getting up and leaving the Common Room. She went to the Toilets and re-grew her hair where she had wrenched it out before.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Told you James was going to be first" said Kaytlin to Alyssa, who sighed and handed over 5 galleons.

"Well, Callum wasn't too far off and you've got to admit that rock he transfigured into a bird was a great bit of magic." said Alyssa matter-of-factly.

"Suppose so. Although the magic James did was amazing. It's so advanced, it really was unreal." said Kayt who happened to be bouncing up and down.

Lily was lying in her bed listening to their conversation and they had no idea she was awake until she spoke.

"It was alright. It wasn't _that_ advanced. Quite simple really," chipped in Lily in an off-hand way.

Alyssa and Kayt both twisted around and stared at her looking a bit surprised. Kayt's jaw dropped. Alyssa continued to eye Lily shrewdly.

"Ok, Lils, I know that you can conjure up every potion possible, and cast any spell known to good witches/wizards of all time, but really, "Quite simple really" is something that NOBODY would use to describe the spell James cast." Said Kayt hollowly, with a dumbfound expression on her face.

"whatever" yawned Lily, sitting up and stretching.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say…" said Alyssa giving her a you-must-be-loosing-it look.

Lily grinned at them, feeling amused by their reaction, though they continued to gape at her like she was some sort of maniac.

Truth be told, Lily was actually astonished by James's performance the day before. A-S-T-O-N-I-S-H-E-D. Not about him winning, or him not boasting but the bit of magic he did. It _was_ such advanced magic, combining a series of spells. Lily could perform it but it took utter concentration and absolutely exhausts the witch or wizard.

The three girls got ready to go down to breakfast and left the Tower still discussing the First Task.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily arrived at the Table laughing like a fanatic at Kayt's description of Snape's performance. She unconsciously scanned the Table for the Marauders, well James to be exact. He was sitting at the back of the hall in between Remus and Peter. His robes were all dishevelled and his naturally messy hair was even more tousled. Remus seemed to be telling James something very animatedly. James threw his head back and laughed freely, oblivious to all the swooning girls around him. Lily noticed his long, elegant neck as her laughed, his small, ears, the firmness of his jaw line, the evenness of his teeth and as she noticed these things, she realised that she, Lily Evans, was standing in the middle of the Entrance to the Great Hall thinking about how good-looking James was. Call the Mental Hospital she thought wryly to herself as Alyssa grabbed her arm and hauled her to the Table. Lily ended up not only embarrassing herself in front of the whole school, but also in front of the godly James Potter. Thankfully, the godly Mr. Potter hadn't noticed Lily gawking at him. Alyssa brusquely plonked Lily opposite James before sitting down next to her opposite Peter. Kayt was congratulating Callum Kent at the Hufflepuff Table as Sirius glared at Callum forebodingly. She soon joined them and sat opposite Remus.

"Morning Kayt" Sirius cheerfully greeted Kayt, pouring her a glass of tea.

Kayt gave Sirius an inquiring look before replying plainly. "Yeah, I don't drink tea."

"Don't I get a 'Hi' or a 'Good Morning'? And how was I supposed to know what you like?" retorted Sirius, offended.

"Ok then, lets start all over again. Good Morning Sirius. How are you? Don't pour me any tea if you don't know what I want, and for your information I usually have black coffee." said Kayt in a sarcastic tone.

The atmosphere perceptibly thickened as the two gave each other icy glares. Alyssa tried to break the tension by congratulating James.

"You did remarkably well yesterday James" said Alyssa.

"Well, I suppose, but there's still three more tasks to go." he answered, giving Alyssa one of his genuine smiles.

Lily gaped at him. Did James Potter just pass up an oppurtunity to brag? And why was he not glowering at her?

"You alright there _Lily_" said James lightly, putting an obvious emphasis on her first name.

"Yeah…I'm fine…er…_James_" she replied, quickly looking intently at her nails, also placing an emphasis on his name.

She put some cereal in her bowl and reached for the milk jug.

"So…how did you find the Task yesterday?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

Lily began to pour the milk into her bowl. "Very good. All the contestants did really well. Severus Snape's approach to the whole matter was very…um…different." she said, meaningfully praising his arch enemy.

"He took over the mind of the phoenix" he stated bluntly and in a taut voice.

"It was an unexpected-"

"The phoenix is fighting for life."

Lily looked up at James with her spoon still in her mouth. His eyes were watery and his jaw clenched tight.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" she said, feeling terrible.

"It's fine. I was surprised you -"

But James didn't finish his sentence off as Quasi (Lily's owl, for those of you that have forgotten) swooped on to the Table knocking a jug of orange juice on James.

"Quasi!" scolded Lily not unkindly as he lightly pecked her on the cheek, as though kissing her. "Oh, you little scoundrel" she laughed untying the letter from his out-stretched leg.

"What's this?" wondered Lily out-loud unfolding the parchment.

The parchment was thick and scented. Lily stared at the message written on it, taking a while to process it.

"So, what does it say? Can I look?" asked James casually, although he was very curious as to what it was.

But Lily didn't hear him. She was just staring at the note, an unreadable expression on her face.

James decided not to pursue her, and craned his neck, trying to see if he could read the note upside down. He somehow managed to do so. On the note, was written:

…you take my breath away…

Prince

Lily finally took her eyes away from the note and loked up at james, who was still staring at her hand, which was holding the note. The colour had drained out of his face and he was a livid white when he looked up.

"Who's 'Prince'?" he asked not very happily.

"You can read upside down?" inquired Sirius, taking his eyes of Kayt for a second. Everyone ignored him. They were all too keen to know about the note – what did this mean?

"I haven't got the slightest clue" she replied racking her brains.

James smiled forcedly at her. "Seems like you've got an admirer."

"Yeah. Why, are you surprised?" asked Lily flippantly.

"No. Of course not. You're a very attractive girl." he said sounding bit flustered.

"You're not going to hunt whoever wrote this to me and threaten them then?" Lily asked, rather sceptically.

"I'm not going to hunt anyone down. It's not like you belong to me or anything"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him before deciding that he was being genuine.

"Wow! I'm…surprised James. It's good to see that you've…. matured, really."

Lily looked down at the parchment now lying on the table. She picked it up.

"I'd better reply or do something" said Lily pulling out a quill.

Hi, who are you? I'd like to get to know you

Lily

She folded up the note and tied it to her owl. She tried to follow Quasi amongst all the other owls delivering post and soon lost him. However James's keen eyes followed Quasi and saw the owl leave the Great Hall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily told her two best friends about the note and they all did what girls do.

"Aw! That's so cute!" squealed Alyssa and Kayt hopping around her.

"I know it's just so sweet and romantic" said Lily dreamily.

"Maybe he means Prince Charming by 'Prince' ", said Alyssa.

"Yeah!" supplied Kayt enthusiastically, still hopping around, clapping childishly.

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"It's like something Sirius or James would do, you know" added Alyssa.

"That's true. It's something they would do." said Lily. "But Sirius was too concerned having a glaring match with Angel. And he totally likes her. I don't think its James. No. He read the letter and he was obviously a bit pissed by it. Either he's an incredible actor or it is …_him_."

The conversation drifted onto their day and mainly Callum Kent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Gran' hobbled over to Lily and put an arm around her._

"_My dear, hard times approach. You shall be tested. You must stay steady. Do not be fooled. Remember what I gave you, the _cristal _I gave you. The piece of glass. Use it. It will reveal the truth to you."_

_Gran looked at Lily sadly and pressed a little phial into her hand. _

"_Be wise, my love. Be wise."_

Lily woke up, shocked by the dream she had just had. She had been in a dreamless sleep until that. Lily felt a phial in her hand. She gazed at it, perturbed. She placed it on her bedside cabinet and checked the time. It was 7 in the morning. She looked around the dorm. No one had woken up yet. The morning sun glimmered brightly in the sky. Lily walked over to the window after garbing a warm, comfy jumper and a pair of old jeans. She breathed in the clean, revitalizing air.

Autumn was Lily's favourite season. The leaves turning a rich, auburn, the trees gradually shedding their locks and the golden leaves carpeting the ground forming overwhelming splendour.

Lily decided that she would take a walk out in the grounds; it would help her clear her mind. She wrapped a stripy scarf around her neck and left the Tower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A gentle breeze wafted past her, blowing her hair. She stuck her hands into her pockets and began to think about herself. All the things that had happened. Despite that, she couldn't help feeling happy. It was a strange feeling.

All of a sudden Lily heard a voice. She gasped and ducked behind a tree. She had stupidly left her wand behind. Lily mentally kicked herself and held her breath as someone walked onto the path.

It was a ruffled black haired tall boy.

James Potter.

He stopped on the path and seemed to be talking to himself. He was holding a deep crimson rose in his hand.

Lily wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to intrude on anything personal. And she didn't want to raise any questions either. But before she could sneak away…

"Who's there?" called out James, hearing Lily rustling around in the leaves.

Damn, thought Lily, slowly emerging from behind the tree.

"Hi, James. How you doing?" said Lily, plastering a false smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Lily. What were you doing behind the tree?" said James confusedly.

"Well, I heard someone and hid behind the tree." explained Lily truthfully. "I didn't intrude on anything personal did I?"

"It's my mum."

"Sorry?"

"She died."

"Oh. Mine did too" She added.

"Her name was Rose."

"Her name was Julia, she loved flowers."

James and Lily didn't break eye contact during there conversation until James said, "She's still here really." He held up the rose in his hand, its scarlet petals glowed in the sunlight. "Mum, this is Lily." A tear formed and dropped from James's eye.

"James" said Lily softly. She moved towards him.

He looked at her wordlessly, the sorrow in his eyes screamed to her.

She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"We'll get over it. Together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So, they're relationship has changed…dun dun duh! Lol…drop a review, make me happy : D. Oh and check out my new story 'Head or Tails', I might continue it depending on how it goes down…**

**x Suba x**


	12. True intentions

**A/N: Hi people, a minute before you read this chapter…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers (plus Honeydukes best sweets, Butterbeers and Firewhisky)! **

**Btw, underlined bits are editor's notes; I couldn't be bothered to delete them, but I could be bothered to underline them...ah..my mind sure does work in weird ways..**

**Erm k that's really all….ooh n to readers who haven't read my new LJ story –Head or Tails- try it out..**

**Dedicated to Reviewers 'cos they're the BEEF!**

**Chapter 10: True Intentions**

"Miss Evans! What on earth happened to your Dreamless Sleep Potion!" exclaimed Slughorn in disbelief peering into the depths of Lily's cauldron.

"Sorry, sir. I think I accidentally knocked some dragon blood into it" said Lily. Note to self: STOP BEING STUPID!** (A/N: hehe…Maximum Ride lol)**. "But…um…I think this will do the trick" she added studying the potion closely and tipping in saphoar blood. **(A/N: A saphoar is like a magical mole).**

The potion suddenly turned as shimmery silver and began to cast a silvery glow everywhere.

"Well done Miss Evans! That was unbelievable! Ever the brewer eh?" winked Slughorn, blatantly scribbling an Outstanding by her name and moved on.

Lily let out a huge breath of air and slumped into her seat. She wiped a fine sheen of sweat off her fore-head. Lily noticed that half the class was staring at her with looks of awe on their faces.

"How the hell do you do that?" muttered Kayt, pathetically trying to correct her own now bright pink Potion.

Lily peered into Kayt's cauldron and looked back up bewildered. "How the hell did _you_ do _that_!"

Kayt smiled sheepishly, avoiding Lily's eyes. "Um…I think I may have just missed the first two instructions." she replied squinting through all the smoke in the room.

"Oh! That explains why its bright pink and smells like flobberworm vomit." said Lily sarcastically, leaning back from the cauldron.

"Ok Lily! Not everyone's a Potions genius like you!" mumbled Kayt, stirring the mixture clockwise. It slowly turned into a dark purple colour and now smelt like Hippogriff droppings. "My talents lie elsewhere" proclaimed Kayt loudly with a flourish, only to accidentally knock Peter off his feet. "Oops!" she said, quickly pulling Peter back up.

"You, alright there Wormtail!" shouted a deep voice. The voice was followed by a dark form stepping out of the smoke. It was …Sirius Black.

"Behold, the mighty lord!" cried another voice, revealing someone else. Who else could it be? "James Potter," he cried once again, announcing his self.

"Get a life, guys." muttered Lily, unimpressed.

"Lily … we just heard about your Potions dilemma." joked Sirius, leaning over to look into Kayt's cauldron. "Oh boy, you must _really _suck at this." said Sirius sympathetically. He lobbed something into her cauldron and stirred it a couple of times. The potion started hissing dangerously and emitted green sparks. "Ok…um…maybe that didn't work…" mumbled Sirius trying to slip away unnoticed.

"No, Mr.Paddie, you're not getting away after ruining my Potion." screeched Kayt, running after Sirius, who leaped over a desk and was weaving his way through all the cauldrons.

Lily chuckled and James grinned. Suddenly the two of them heard a quiet squeak come from an abandoned cauldron.

"What was that?" said Lily, glancing around.

"Erm…I don't know, but it came from that." said James pointing to the cauldron.

The two of them, walked over to the cauldron and looked in.

"Oh! It's Peter. I think he … fell in." said Lily, sounding slightly astounded, yet amused.

"Wormtail? Yeah, he does that," said James casually, reaching in and hauling Peter out. "You ok mate?" said James mouthing 'its fine, don't worry' to Lily.

"Er, yeah. But I feel a bit dizzy James." said Peter, sporting a black eye and a worrying purple bruise on his cheek.

"Sit down Peter." said Lily pulling out a stool for him.

"Lessons over students!" shouted Slughorn merrily.

Lily walked to her bag and picked it up. "I'll see you later, James." she said waving at him.

"Sure, it's a date." he grinned devilishly.

"You know what I mean." replied Lily, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, ignore me I'm just being myself." said James solemnly walking towards her. "Take care, tiger." he said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Lily's heart raced at James's kiss. "Tiger?" she said questioningly, raising her eyebrows, trying not to sound as breathless as she was.

"Yes, tiger. My tiger lily." he smiled, beckoning to Sirius who seemed quite glad to be pinned to a wall be Kayt, although she was explaining how she was going to kill him.

"Your tiger lily huh?" smirked Lily. Suddenly, without any warning she pushed him up against the wall. James looked about as shocked as she felt. Lily couldn't explain what made her do that or what she did next.

Her palms were pressed against his chest. He stared at her confusedly. She leant onto him seductively; his face went from confusion to utter confusion.

"Lily, what the -" his words were cut off by a finger she placed on his lips.

"Shush, pussycat." she smiled bringing her face up to his.

At this point, her mind was screaming 'Stop now Lily! What are you doing? Stop!', but she couldn't. Some unknown force was controlling her, making her bat her eyelashes at him, making her touch him in a way she never normally would. Her face was inches away from his, all she could see were his eyes.

"Lily! You gotta save me from this molesting beast!" screamed Kayt running right into Lily and James. She stopped in her tracks and stared at them. She realized that _something _had been going on. "Ok, um, carry on. I'll…er…find 'Lyssa…or…get molested…can't be too bad…."

"Especially when it's someone as gorgeous as me!" said Sirius, steadily walking up behind Kayt and grabbing her around the waist.

Kayt ran off squealing with Sirius hot on her heels.

The two of them were alone now. Lily noticed she was standing uncomfortably close to James. She stepped back and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about what I was doing." said Lily earnestly. "I don't know what made me do that."

"It's alright, I suppose I should've…done…something" finished James lamely, his cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

Lily smiled tightly at James before, practically running up the stairs to her next lesson.

James stayed outside the dungeons on his own. He ran his hand through his hair, flustered. "Oh man, why in shit's sake is she so damn hot!" he muttered before shaking his head and walking off.

Unknown to both of them someone exited the dungeons, smiling malevolently.

_The wheels are in motion. It was time for 7 years of payback. _

**Editor's note: WOW! That was cool! **

**Author's Note: Isn't she so supportive! Aw! Luv ya tonnes Rachna!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An owl fluttered down to her during lunch. She immediately recognised the thick parchment. Lily grabbed the letter and unfolded it excitedly.

Hello, Lily.

All in good time, my flower,

You'll find out who I am at the Halloween Ball

And of course we'll get to know each other

very, very well

love Prince

xx

Lily went slightly pink as she read the letter, noting the 'love' and the 'x's. She smiled and looked up to see her two friends ogling at her.

"What?" she said lightly, folding up the letter.

"So…what does it say!" said Alyss impatiently, holding down Kayt who was trying to snatch the letter out of Lily's hand.

"Nothing much. Just-" Lily's words were brought to an end by Kayt, who dived onto Lily and tugged the letter out her hand.

Kayt and Alyss began to read the letter whilst Lily clambered back into her seat and straightened her robes.

The two of them began squealing very loudly, soon irritating Lily.

"Nothing much? Are you mad! This guy is basically asking you out!" squeaked Alyssa to Lily. Kayt nodded vigorously.

"Who's asking who out?" questioned James, sliding into a seat beside Lily.

"'Prince', well at least that's what these lot are saying," replied Lily nonchalantly, now looking at something apparently very interesting on her shoe.

"Oh" he said tensely.

In that moment, Lily made up her mind. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill from her bag.

Hey,

So, it's a date.

I'll see you at the Halloween Ball,

I really can't wait to meet you!

Lily

xox

Lily read over what she'd written and was about to tie it to the owl's leg when James cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Lily? So … erm … do you know who this guy is yet?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"No, but I'm going to meet him at the Halloween Ball." replied Lily. She tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched it fly off.

"It's not very safe to meet up with someone you don't know."

"I'm gonna get to know him aren't I."

"Yeah but-"

"James, just keep out of it alright." Put in Kayt.

James threw a quick glare at Kayt before turning back to Lily. "Fine" he said, and left.

Lily looked confusedly at his retreating form before turning to her friends who were being amused by Sirius' antics. It was clear why, because Sirius's robes were on fire and he was running around the hall, setting as much else as he could on fire as well- probably on purpose.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Now it was my turn, my turn to wreak hell on the boy who ruined my life for the past 7 years. I would savour every sweet moment of revenge. I would make him cry for mercy, I would hurt him without touching him._

_Revenge. A sweeter word, my ears have not heard. _

_James Potter, I will cause you so much misery, you will regret the day you were born. _

_I'll get to him through his precious Lily Evans. That filth that he worshipped, she was clearly oblivious to him despite all his efforts. She had loved me since that very first note. It would be like the voodoo nonsense muggles do. Every needle I stuck into the mud blood would kill Potter. _

_I, the Half-Blood Prince, shall rule. I shall rule the world. A Prince I was born and a King I shall be. Ridding the world of dirty mud bloods, will be my first action. Then those stupid muggle-lovers. The time to purify the race had come and if the task fell upon my shoulders, then I shall accept it and carry out what must be done. _

_My first victim will be Lily Evans, she will die. Then it'll be Potter – the blood traitor, just as bad as a mudblood. _

_I have waited so long for this. Now it has come. The Half-Blood Prince has come. **Death** has come._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Evil times approach…beware who you trust….short chapter I know, but the next chap's gonna be looong (great, more editing for me…)…so updating might take a while, 'specially with an extra story and school on my plate. So…did you like it? People you have GOT to review 'cos I'm DYING to know what you thought…personally I didn't like it that much (well your editor loved it) :O…so I will understand if u didn't like it as well. But the next chapters _should_ be very very very good… **

**x Suba x **

**drop me a review…u no u want to …click the little button down there…come on… (super cute/persuasive puppy-dog eyes)…you know you want to…(waves a bottle of butterbeer temptingly )…..please…(bambi eyes)…**


	13. Never Let Me Go Part I

**A/N: Well, what to say. Sorry (puppy dog eyes) had no inspiration at all! Feel better now…so here it is, hope its good :D. **

**You guys know the drill (:P)… R & R**

**Chapter 11: Never let me go- part I**

The wind blew softly over the grounds. Autumn was slowly cloaking the ground in its magnificent golden plumage. Auburn, tan, golden-brown leaves were strewn everywhere.

Lily waded through the leaves, heading back to school after a walk. The mellow sunlight shone through the sparse canopy, formed by the few leaves that were desperately clinging to the branches.

"Lily!" shouted a blonde haired girl from the Hogwarts entrance. "We've got lessons soon, and you've got a package!" She waved a square package, wrapped up in plain brown paper. There was a letter attached to it.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." yelled back Lily, speeding up.

Lily arrived at the stairs, breathing heavily with rosy cheeks. She sat down next to the blonde-haired girl. "Let me have it, baby" she growled jokingly.

"You got it baby," laughed the girl tossing the package to her. "Here, I brought some toast along for you."

"Thanks, 'Lyssa," mumbled Lily to Alyssa, through a mouthful of toast. She finished off the toast and picked up the package.

There was obviously some sort of box inside. Lily carefully unwrapped it, without ripping the paper. Like she'd guessed there was a box inside. Lily gave Alyssa a dubious look. Alyssa returned it with an eager one, craning her neck to see what was inside. Her eyes, at a normal state would've been watery green, but because she was excited had gone bright blue.

Lily pried off the lid of the box gently. Crazy ideas sprung to her mind. Maybe it was a box of scorpions, a bomb, a cobra, an exploding cake, a murder weapon, a mutilated body part … a necklace.

A ruby necklace.

Tears.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Miss Evans, are you feeling alright?" asked Professor McGonagall impatiently for the millionth time.

"Yes, Professor, I'm sorry." answered Lily, trying to make the golf ball in front of her become a glass of milk. McGonagall gave her a disapproving look as she accidentally made the golf ball turn into something ... that wasn't anywhere near a glass of milk. The boys in the room cringed and all the girls erupted into laughter. Lily went bright red and tried to turn it back. Suddenly it smoothly changed into a glass of milk.

"Mr. Potter! I do not recall asking _you_ to demonstrate the transfiguration!" said McGonagall sharply.

James frowned slightly before replying, "Sorry Professor, but I felt disturbed and compelled to intervene."

The class laughed at his answer and Lily, by now, was red as her hair. She whispered 'Thanks' to James as McGonagall dismissed the class.

"S'alright," said James with a smile. "How exactly did you get it so accurate?"

Lily threw an empty inkpot at him, which he caught easily with his instantaneous reflexes. "Shut up!"

The two of them left the room together, joking and laughing, ignorant of the figure which tailed them in the shadows.

Lily left James when they got to the Common Room, to read the letter that had come with the stunning necklace that morning. She unfolded the rich parchment.

_Dear Lily,_

_I take you liked your present?_

_Goes wonderfully with your hair, don't you think?_

_I would like it if you wore it for the upcoming ball._

_Yours truly_

_Prince_

Lily finished reading the letter and sighed. Who was this prince? Why all the secretiveness? And why did he send her an obviously expensive necklace? She didn't have a clue who he was.

She picked up the ruby necklace. It was heavy. The dark blood red stones shone deeply. She slowly fastened the weighty necklace around her neck. The stones were cold against her skin and they glowed eerily. As she looked in the mirror, it seemed as it they were drops of blood against her skin, she snatched her eyes reluctantly away from the mirror as she heard footsteps. She took it off and quickly hid it along with the letter in a secret storage place in the headboard.

Kaytlin barged through the door. "Lily, you coming? We're gonna go play Quidditch for a bit." She grabbed her broom.

Lily considered the idea for a while. "Alright," she said, following Kayt.

Alyssa was chatting animatedly with Remus. They we're having a debate about Rights of Magical Creatures, for a piece of homework. On seeing her two friends she greeted them and raised her eyebrows when Lily said she was going to play Quidditch.

"I'm not that bad!" said Lily indignantly.

"Uh huh," said Alyss and Kayt at the same time.

"Well, you're alright but after a while in the air you get really dizzy, and then it gets a bit dangerous." continued Alyssa quickly.

Lily huffed and marched over to join James and Sirius who were standing at the portrait hole. Kayt joined them and the four students traipsed down to the pitch.

"I could beat you any day in a race!" declared Kayt haughtily.

"Really?" smirked Sirius amusedly. "How about a race then, eh?"

"I'm game if you are," said Kayt without hesitation.

"Fine, three times round the pitch, around the posts, no cutting 'cross or disqualification," said Sirius quickly quirking an eyebrow at Kayt.

"Alright with me. Having second thoughts are we?" smiled Kayt confidently.

"Don't get your hopes up," drawled Sirius throwing an arm around her waist.

Kayt shrugged him and jabbed him with her broomstick. "Look, but do not touch," she said sternly.

Lily and James were talking seriously about the Slytherin Quidditch team. It looked more like a dissing competition.

"Lyther! Dunno how he became Captain … or on second thoughts better him than Ford, he'd probably break an iron broomstick,"

"Screw Lyther, think 'bout Hersler. Gawd, he could rip the Whomping Willow out of its roots without even pulling a muscle."

"Heh, tell me 'bout it! Wow the Slytherin's really are sensational!"

"Hahaha,"

"Yo dawgs, break it up break it up" shouted Sirius sounding kind of crazy.

"Erm … o-kay then …" said Lily, raising an eyebrow.

Kayt giggled fanatically.

"Ok you guys referee!" shouted Kayt to Lily and James, zooming around the pitch.

Lily jumped onto a broom she'd borrowed and slowly rose into the air confidently. James sped into the air and disappeared into the clouds. He came back a minute later, drenched.

"We're gonna have rain later," he grinned.

Kayt and Sirius lined up at the goalposts nearest to the School.

"You ready!" yelled Lily.

"Yeah!" shouted back the two.

"Ready, Set … GO!" bellowed James, tailing them as they shot off to ensure no cheating.

Kayt was ahead of Sirius but not far enough to be comfortable. She urged her broom forwards, leaning against it to be more streamlined. Sirius caught up with her easily and grinned at her. She frowned and pushed forward.

It was the last lap, and Kayt was tiring a little. She put a burst of speed on as they raced to the finish line. Sirius and Kayt were both neck and neck, shooting like bullets toward the goalpost when suddenly there was a scream, a dull thud and a cry of indiscernible emotion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily slowly opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing, with loads of people crowded around her.

"What happened?" she said quietly to Kayt who was nearest to her.

"You fell off your broom honey," replied Kayt gently.

"Oh," said Lily softly, looking around. James was watching her worriedly from the foot of her bed. Alyssa, was to her right, Kayt to her left, and Remus and Sirius were at the corners. She also caught sight of Peter slouching in the background.

"I'll be fine, you got lessons. Shoo!" said Lily lightly, smiling.

"Okay then. We'll come and visit you as soon as we can. We brought food along, get well soon, Charms is gonna be boring now," said Kayt pulling a face.

Everyone said bye to her and left, apart from James. He lingered behind, wanting to talk to her privately.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly.

"It wasn't your fault, you don't need to be sorry,"

"I feel as though I should've kept an eye on you,"

"James, you can't do everything at once,"

"I suppose, anyway how did it happen,"

"I really dunno, 'cos normally I'd get dizzy and I'd just get off before I fall off, but I wasn't dizzy or anything this time, so I haven't got a clue,"

"I might just be imagining this or maybe just being a bit paranoid but I thought I saw a cloaked figure in the Forbidden Forest, moments before you fell off, and it'd gone when I searched afterwards. Either something's going on or that was scarily coincidental,"

"Probably coincidental, don't worry yourself. It really was nothing I'll be fine by tomorrow! Just forget about it James,"

"I can't help being worried about you Tiger."

"I can look after myself,"

"Okay then, hurry up and get well, I'm missing you already,"

"Shutup and go to your lesson before I force feed you shit flavoured Bertie's Bott's!" threatened Lily jokingly.

"Okay, okay!" laughed James. He kissed her on the forehead. "Later Tiger."

"Later _Kitten_," she said sarcastically.

He gave her a weird look before striding out of the Hospital wing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Plan A hadn't gone well. She was supposed to be higher but she was only 12 foot off the ground. There wasn't enough damage to Kill her cleanly. Now he'd have to use Plan B. This wasn't going to be nice. He'd waited so long for that moment, so long. When it came he'd savour it, treasure it, love it. Nothing will ever stop him and anything in his way would have to go to. The Prince is here to rule._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"LILY!" screeched Kayt in delight. "You look … a-mazing hun!"

"Look at you Stunnerella!" replied Lily with a laugh.

"Haha! Where's 'Lyssa, is she ready yet, stupid girl only remembers there's a ball a minute before it starts."

Lily and Kayt giggled for a while. Lily straightened out the ruby necklace in the mirror. She was dressed in a dress her mother had given her for her birthday. It was a beautiful metallic pink dress that was very form-fitting. It was made out of shimmery, thin water like material. A thin silver chain ran around her waist which was attached at the front with a small heart-shaped silver pendant that had a key hole. There was also a key hanging off the chain. If you looked closely, you see an inscription.

The holder of this key holds the key to my heart

Her mum and dad had got together when she had been wearing this dress for a Valentines Day Ball, so it was considered a lucky dress.

Alyssa and Kayt had continuously teased Lily about it and always coincidentally begin humming the Wedding tune whenever James was around.

"I'm ready guys, lets hit the dance floor!" said Alyssa running somehow gracefully out of the Dorm.

"Hi beautifuls, got your dancing shoes?" joked Lily amusedly.

Alyssa and Kayt both lifted up their skirts and tapped the heels of their shoes together. "What about you Dorothy?" they chanted in unison.

Lily grinned, picked up her skirts and tapped the heels of her red shoes together three times.

It was one of those tradition things that had started back in First Year. Lily had worn her favourite red shoes to the Christmas Ball, despite it clashing terribly with her dress, and since she always wore them her friends called her Dorothy and made her tap her heels together. So the tradition was; someone would say 'Let's hit the dance floor!' then Lily would answer 'Got your dancing shoes?' and then they'd both tap their heels together and say 'What about you Dorothy?' and then Lily would tap her heels together three times.

Lily hugged her two best friends feeling so happy to have them. Alyssa looked wonderful in a pale yellow ball gown that was very classic with a full skirt and gloves etc. Kayt looked more modern in a mid thigh length cerulean dress, with spaghetti straps. Kayt and Lily had left their hair out; Kayt's in ringlets and Lily's in soft curls. Alyssa had quickly put her hair up in a stylish, complicated bun (with the help of magic, obviously).

They walked to the Great Hall together, talking about their dates.

"Well, Remus asked me the other day, and it was just so cute!"

"Aw! Lucky you! Sirius just assumed I'd go with him, and when I was like 'So, am I going to the Ball with you?' he said 'Suppose so,' without even looking up at me and I got a bit pissed off so I said, 'Well, I dunno cos I was thinking about going with Callum -' and before I could finish he suddenly jumped up and said 'Come to the ball with me' with the sweetest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen apart from 'Lyssa's that is. So I yeah that's how I was asked out."

"Stop whining you guys, I haven't got a date!"

"What!"

"No!"

"I thought James asked you!"

"What bout the Prince dude?"

"OK OK GUYS! Slow down! First of all yes I have no date, number two no James didn't ask me, number three I'm assuming I'm with Prince though not technically." shouted Lily over her friends' voices.

They arrived at the Great Hall where their conversation was drowned by screams of delight.

"What's going on?" said Lily to a passing student.

"Erm the Contenders for the HSC have to perform in front the school and Miranda's doing something called Gimnarstics. It's muggle-themed so they have to do muggle things." said the girl before hurrying off.

"Ooo! She's doing gymnastics, wow! I wonder James's going to do…" mumbled Lily, sitting down at their table and watching her.

The long House tables had been replaced by several round tables that seated 8 people. Everyone had been allocated a place for dinner. Lily tore her eyes away from the hall as soon as she heard the announcement.

"Next, is James Potter of Gryffindor!" announced a fifth year.

James walked on to the makeshift stage. The audience seated at their respective tables leaned forwards eagerly.

He was wearing a tuxedo. He took off his coat of flung it onto the back off the chair on the stage. The first button on his shirt was unbuttoned, his sleeves were rolled up and he loosened his tie before sitting down. He was holding an acoustic guitar. James waited until the Hall was completely silent. He adjusted a microphone clipped to his shirt. All the lights dimmed and a spotlight was placed on him. A spotlight was also placed on Remus, Sirius and Peter who had suddenly appeared there with drums, guitar and a piano.

James said into his mouthpiece, "This is dedicated to a very special person." He looked straight tat Lily.

Peter began to play the piano and Lily immediately recognised the song.

James began to softly sing:

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

Lily let out a little squeal of excitement. It was one of her favourite songs. She absolutely loved it. (A/N: Wow! Aren't Lily n I similar … heh!). All of a sudden James looked directly at Lily and sang:

I know you well, I know your smell

I've been addicted to you

Goodbye me lover,

Goodbye my friend,

You have been the one

You have been the one for me.

Lily felt unbelievably sad as James sang to her. It was as if it was only the two of them there. She stood up to walk to him but was brought back to down to Earth by Kayt hissing at her and everyone was giving her weird looks. She sat back down; repressing her want to run onto the stage and kiss James like there was no tomorrow.

Half –way through the song, a note zoomed into Lily's hand. She unfolded the parchment, knowing it was from Prince.

Meet me at the Entrance,

I'll be waiting…

Prince

Lily detected a slight menace in the note but ignored it. She didn't want to leave, James was singing this song for her and it would kill him to see h er leave in the middle, but she'd also promised to meet this Prince guy and she was very curious.

Lily got up slowly trying to remain inconspicuous, but she stood out, glittering like a firefly in the darkness. She crept to the entrance of the Great Hall where she looked back at the stage. James was watching her confusedly; he stumbled over the chords he was playing as he gave her a searching look. She smiled apologetically before leaving the hall, without looking back.

She arrived at the Entrance and found it empty. The Doors were open and moonlight flooded in, casting its pale glow over everything. Lily spotted a petal lying on the stone step. She picked it up. It was a lily petal. Further down the path lay another petal. Lily walked forwards and picked it up. Another few metres away lay another petal. Lily followed them picking them up one by one. They were obviously fresh. She continued lost in thought, not noticing where she went, and by the time she did … she was lost, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

No one knew where she was.

Apart from one person.

One, single person.

The one that had brought her here.

And they weren't going to let Lily leave.

Ever.

…_to be continued in part II…_


	14. Never Let Me Go Part II

**A/N: People! You have to go and read my new story; The Book of Dead – its very cool! But anyway, I apologise for the late update but u no, stuff has been coming up ... anyways down to business, here u have it. **

**Chapter 11 – Never Let Me Go: Part II**

"Please! Please don't do anything to me! Please, I'm begging you!" pleaded Lily with tears flooding down her face.

Lily was suspended in midair by an invisible rope of some sort, in the Forbidden Forest. She was around 20 foot high, in the air. A hooded figure was pacing beneath her with two wands in his hands. He seemed to be muttering something to himself. He suddenly stopped and looked directly up at her.

"Snape!" she gasped.

The figure pushed his hood of and chuckled, somewhat menacingly. "Yes, it's me. Severus Snape. Or your beloved Prince, one might even say," he said softly. He grabbed a broom lying nearby and rose up to her. "You filthy little Mud blood!" he screeched. "You made my life hell, didn't you? Answer me!"

Lily trembled, her tears falling thicker, and faster.

"ANSWER ME YOU FOUL BITCH!" shouted Snape, his face livid with rage and his eyes bulging scarily. "YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL! SAY IT!"

'_Lily, just say it. It would be so much easier. Go on. Just say it!_ No! It isn't true. I didn't make his life hell! I always helped him. _'LILY! Stop being so stubborn! Do you want to live or not?!' _

"No! I won't. I never did anything to you!" replied Lily defiantly.

THWACK! Lily breathed in deeply. She could taste her own blood. Her cheek was numb with pain. Lily knew that there were probably imprints of his hand left on her pale left cheek from the slap.

"SAY. IT." he demanded.

"No….I won't!" mumbled Lily. Blood dribbled out of her mouth.

THWACK! Lily saw blackness and thought for a second that she might luckily pass out. Sight slowly returned to her in blotches. Her lip was bleeding and had swollen up.

"It was all your fault! Potter picked on me to impress … YOU!" he bellowed, flying around blindly on his broom.

Lily spat out a mouthful of blood in reply.

Snape giggled madly. "I've seen you with him; all laughing and flirting eh? Both of you are happy … but what about me? I'm the school joke! No girl looks at me twice because of YOU!" he sneered. "Well now I'm going to get MY revenge! You're going to pay for all of it! All seven years of it!"

He flew back down to the ground. "You've got 5 minutes to get out of this little problem you've got yourself in … don't worry its near impossible to get out … I've made sure of that! If you can get out … you've earned your life. In precisely five minutes, the ropes will give way and you'll fall … to your death. It's sad, I suppose. You're quite pretty, but that's life … it's about time you learnt." spat Snape spitefully. "Happy Dying!"

He tossed her wand over his shoulder, jumped back onto the broom and took off.

Lily hung there, her wrists beginning to get sore. She struggled vainly trying to release at least one of her hands. There really wasn't any point. She was going to die. She knew. How sad. How incredibly sad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"CHEERS EVERYONE!" shouted James over all the cheering. The Marauders all bowed before exiting the stage.

Music began to blare out the speakers and a person clad in a stripy suit and a Stetson walked on. He then began to body-pop.

"Wow! How does he do that?" asked Sirius, astounded. Remus began to explain it to him.

James quickly ran his eyes over the crowd. "Where's Lily?" asked James straight-away.

The three others looked up. Peter shrugged and then choked on his drink. Sirius thumped Peter on the back and then shrugged as well. Remus shook his head amusedly and then shrugged as well.

"Ok, I'll be right back guys!" said James, already on his feet and jogging over to Alyssa and Kayt.

"Hi girls! Lookin' good!" he joked.

"Hiya James! Lookin' good yourself!" smiled Alyssa.

"I'm kickin' it with your boo Lily!" shouted Kayt to an empty chair and launching herself onto James, obviously under the influence of alcohol.

James heaved her into a seat and raised his eyebrows at Kayt playfully, then he asked seriously, "Where's Lily?"

"I'm not sure, she just left after she got a note," replied Alyssa looking concerned.

"Who knows baby?" slurred Kayt, laughing crazily.

"Ok guys … I'll see you round!" James left the Great Hall and walked to the Entrance Hall.

He walked onto the steps and let the cool air wash over him. He breathed in the fresh scent of … lilies! He followed it along, it was Lily's scent! It led him to the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't a good idea to wander around in the Forbidden Forest at this time. He quickly crept into the Shrieking Shack, where he hid his wand. He then crept back out. James transformed into a stag easily. Lily's scent was much stronger now. He could also smell fear. It clouded his nose and set his senses alive. He began to instinctively race towards it, through the impenetrable darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

An hourglass in front of her or more of a five minute glass was clearly showing her she hadn't long to go. There was only a little bit of sand with was rapidly dissipating. Lily closed her eyes and let the darkness wash over her. Hopefully it would be fast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He raced to the spot where Lily's scent engulfed him. He turned trying to see her, but he couldn't. Suddenly he heard a gasp and looked up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A stag had run into the clearing and was right beneath her, if she fell she'd probably spear herself on its antlers. One way or the other she was dead. Her brains, boys or beauty weren't going to get her out of it now. Call it karma if you will.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was Lily! She was going to fall! James knew she would kill herself if she landed on his razor sharp antlers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lily felt the ropes fall slack. She flailed hopelessly through the air for a second and blacked out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't the time to worry about their illegal activities of being animagus being uncovered. James quickly transformed into a human –a naked one at that as well- and ran to catch her. She fell like a leaf falling from a tree. Her body being blown down gently; an angel falling from heaven. When she was about 10 foot from the ground she plummeted, falling fast. James reacted slowly to this sudden change in speed and leapt forwards, but even as he did, he knew he wouldn't make it. She was going to die. Lily was going to die. Because of him.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the short chapter!!! My mum was lecturing me on how I'm always on the computer and only gave me an hour to write this chapter (under the pretence of doing English homework :D)!! Anyways all … I'll try and update soon as I've got half-term holidays now!! R & R it makes me happeeee:D **

**luv evri1 !!**

**xox mwah xox**

**Suba**

**P.S. tell me what u think shud happen ... do u want Lily to live or die:P**


	15. Tears and Rain

**Chapter 12: Tears and Rain**

Lily was barely inches from the ground when suddenly a green aura surrounded her, cushioning her from the ground. She floated in the air for a second before gently landing on the ground, still unconscious.

James stumbled to his feet and looked at Lily amazed by what he'd witnessed. Despite his shock, he heaved her over his shoulder and then ran to the Shrieking Shack. He grabbed a stick and prodded the knot on the Whomping Willow. The colossal tree froze and James slipped into the Shrieking Shack.

James finally reached the room and lay Lily down on the bed before collapsing on to the floor, gasping with exhaustion. He grabbed some spare clothes the Marauders kept stashed in the old armchair and pulled them on, to tired to button up his shirt.

James sat there slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. He fought off a weary slumber knowing that the person that had done this to Lily might've followed them, and if he fell asleep she would be completely vulnerable. James struggled not to sleep as much as he could but before he knew it sleep overcame him, and he had fallen into a sweet slumber.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I fell. I knew I fell. But I can't remember hitting the ground. All I remember is a green light suddenly clouding me and then I was here. In a cosy little house, somewhere I've never been before. I was standing in a sitting room with a fire blazing at the fireplace. There was no one around and I wasn't sure what to do._

"_Hello?" I called out tentatively, unsure of what to do. I heard laughter coming from a nearby room and walked towards it. I stepped out of the room, into a wide corridor and at the end of it I saw an open door. The laughter was coming from that door; a deep manly laugh and a childish giggle. I walked down the corridor and into the room. A man, a woman and a child were sitting in the room all laughing heartily. They all their backs to me and didn't see me._

"_Hi, I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here but-" I began, but they completely ignored me. I frowned, confused at their behaviour. This was a little bit weird._

_I walked around to face them but when I got in front of them I was so shocked I couldn't even breathe._

_The man had coal black hair and soft hazel eyes; it was an older James. I gasped. He had the same smile, the same ruffled hair and he had the same little crease in his forehead. I turned to the woman and was even more shocked to be looking at an older version of myself. She had my green, almond shaped eyes, my fiery hair and even my elfish looking ears. I sat down on one of the soft chairs in utter amazement._

_What on earth was going on? By now I had figured out that these people couldn't see me. I was definitely somewhere in the future, but how and why? What were me and James doing in some house together? _

_I looked at the little kid who James had on his lap. He was probably around two years old but I wasn't too sure. He was the most adorable kid; he had a messy black mop of hair and big pretty green eyes. He gurgles sweetly as James rocked him. I sat there for a long time just watching. I soon clicked that me and James were obviously married. I noted our rings and the way we looked at each other. It was kind of hard to believe but I just got used to it. I followed us around the house, slowly growing fonder of this family … my family. _

_Time flew past but I barely noticed it go. It was evening and I followed myself upstairs. The little kid was Harry and he was my son. Lily tucked Harry into his little cot and went downstairs. I tried to follow her but found that I couldn't, I was stuck to where I stood beside Harry's cot. A moment later there was a cry and the house shuddered. Lily ran up into the room a couple a minutes later. She had her wand in hand and was muttering something to herself. I ducked to the ground with my hands over my ears trying to block out he terrifying, high pitched laugh. Someone entered the room, but I was too afraid to turn to see what was happening. Lily was shouting something … a cold, high voice said something, Harry began to cry. I bit my lip in fear._

_Suddenly a blinding green light flooded the room. I involuntarily clutched the necklace around my neck; the cloudy glass pendant was cool against my palm. I clenched my eyes shut; afraid of what I might see. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Silence. Lily blinked slowly and sat up. She was lying in a four-poster bed in an unknown room. Lily got out of the bed and saw James lying on the ground. She sat back down on the bed; trying to remember what had happened.

"You're awake," said a male voice.

Lily fell off the bed in surprise and then realised it was James that had spoken. "You scared the hell outta me there James, and yeah I am awake," said Lily getting off the floor.

James gave a crooked smile and said, "So what happened out there?"

Lily frowned, "I can't remember … it's odd … my mind has just gone completely blank …"

"Well … at least you're safe now …" said James with a nod. He stood up and came over to her.

"Yeah …" murmured Lily softly. Without knowing why, her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked up to James who was now standing beside her.

"Lily … don't cry, look, it doesn't matter … seriously … come on," he said hugging her.

"But James, why can't I remember?" she asked burying her face into his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: 'lo there everyone … I know this is a very very very short chapter but it's only to wrap up this whole episode and I will be updating very soon with the proper next chapter :D …. try and find it in your wonderful hearts to forgive me

xx

ME


	16. Chameleon Me

**A/N: ' Lo all, k the time is ripe for the unlucky chapter … (sorry if it sucks)**

**Chapter 13: Chameleon Me**

Time had passed quickly, Lily noticed, as she gazed out of her dormitory window. The Hogwarts landscape, which was so familiar to her, had been carpeted overnight by a thick blinding layer of pure white snow.

"Kayt!! 'Lyss!!" she shouted exuberantly, "IT'S SNOWED!!"

The two girls, whose faces were completely sleep-filled just minutes ago, jumped from their beds and raced to the window to see if it was true. Once it was confirmed that it had in fact snowed the night before, the three pulled on their thickest cloaks, gloves, hats and scarves before racing to the grounds, wanting to be the first to reach the masses of unblemished snow.

However, even as they reached the entrance hall it was clear that they had been beaten to it. Yells of delight and joy echoed through the frosty air as the girls rushed onto the grounds. They were greeted by a group of boys mercilessly pelting them with snowballs.

Lily squealed before running across the grounds, skilfully dodging the snowballs.

"You're pretty good at dodging," a deep voice came up from behind her, making her jump from her hiding place.

"Whoa!" shouted Lily in surprise, nearly falling back off the tree, but she was caught by strong arms belonging to the male who had spoken.

"Steady," he chuckled as she settled into a safe position.

"It was your fault for freaking the living daylights outta me," she said turning onto the male and then added accusingly, "James!"

He held up his hands with a laugh and said, "Guilty as charged."

Lily raised her eyebrows and muttered something inaudibly but cracked a smile at James' terrible puppy eyed look.

They both sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Lily finally broke the silence with, "What're you doing up here instead of being down there knocking everyone out with massive snowballs?"

James waited for a while and slowly said in a hurt voice, "I'm not an aggressive maniac…"

"James, I didn't mean it in that way- ", started Lily quickly.

"Its ok," interrupted James calmly, "I know how you meant it. Well, I suppose I don't really like messing up the snow … and I know this sounds really stupid but …" he trailed off.

"… it just looks so pure, unblemished and perfect …" offered Lily.

James nodded, "Yeah."

Lily took his hand and patted it understandingly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A green flash. Scared emerald eyes staring into hers; trusting her. A terrible, chilly, shrill voice … laughing … laughing …_

"Miss Evans!" piped a squeaky voice, startling her from her daydream.

"Er yes Professor Flitwick," said Lily hurriedly wiping away a glob of drool from her chin.

"Could you perform the charm please?" he said with a knowing smile.

Damn, thought Lily, looking around the classroom for any hints at what the charm they were doing this lesson was.

"Miss Evans …"called Flitwick again, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes sir I'm just … getting ready," replied Lily hesitantly.

To her right Kayt was openly snoozing with her head in her arms. To her left Frank Longbottom was gazing love-sickly at Alice. She was doomed.

Lily made a big show of rolling up her sleeves to buy herself some more time, when she caught James' eye.

She stared into his eyes hoping that he might give her a clue. Suddenly an incantation came to her mind and a corresponding wand movement. Lily dropped her wand in shock and shot a disbelieving look to James.

Flitwick picked up her wand for her and said concernedly, "Miss Evans, are you alright?"

Lily nodded and smiled. She then cleared her throat and said, "_Minutia diferadium"_ with a lavish, complicated wand movement.

Nothing happened. Lily waited but still nothing had happened. Suddenly she felt this huge explosion in her head. She collapsed to the floor. The floor changed colours, smells became enhanced and her hearing became enhanced. Changes flitted through her senses at lightning speed. It ended as suddenly as it had started and left Lily reeling on the floor.

"Miss Evans! Are you okay?" asked Flitwick anxiously.

"I … things were … in my head." Lily tried to express herself.

"Maybe you should go and see the Headmaster… Mr Potter, please accompany Miss Evans to the Headmaster's office."

Flitwick whispered into Lily's ear as he helped her up, "Miss Evans … I suspect you're a shapeshifter."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pretty cool, huh?" said James lightly.

"Mm … s'bit weird really,"

"Yeah, I suppose. They're really rare. Shape-shifters, that is,"

"Uhhuh,"

There was a silence.

"James?"

"Go on,"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I was a …" Lily had stopped walking.

James stopped and turned back to face her. He didn't say anything.

"Are you…" she trailed off.

James gave a brief nod before walking. Lily caught up with him. They walked in silence again.

"Bertie's Botts" said James and the staircase to Dumbledore's office was revealed.

James strode up the stairs, leaving Lily where she was.

James was a Shapeshifter. She was a Shapeshifter.

She ran up the spiral staircase and joined James just as the door opened.

They both entered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, you realised that Miss Evan's was a shapeshifter, am I right Mr Potter?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," replied James.

"How?" said Lily dumbfoundedly.

"I sensed the power explosion in you," said James.

"When did you find out you were one?" asked Lily.

"My parents were too and I discovered I was one before I came to Hogwarts. It varies; the age at which you discover your gift. It isn't really something you can do just when you want to; although that is possible once you properly master the art. My parents taught me how to shapeshift and I can do it at will."

"Okay," said Lily slowly, nodding.

"Your powers are dangerous, unless you master them Miss Evans. Today in your Charms lesson your facial features were probably all that changed. From what Mr Potter says it was quite advanced for your first ever shapeshifting. However if you do not manage to control your gift it will take over you and possibly be fatal." said Dumbledore gravely. "I think it would be best if Mr Potter were to train you as he is a very advanced Shapeshifter," said Dumbledore, looking towards James.

James nodded, "Yeah. I think the sooner we start the better."

"Miss Evans, you must give me your word not to tell anyone of your gift," added Dumbledore.

Lily was still in shock and just nodded mutely.

"Miss Evans, during your school times you will not be allowed to shapeshift for obvious reasons and there are charms on the school so that no one may Shapeshift in Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, "however, I know of a place where you may have your lessons with Mr Potter. Is Friday evenings from 7pm to 9pm appropriate for both of you?"

"Yes sir." they answered.

"Well, the place is sometimes known as the Room of Requirement and …."

"Okay sir," said James, nodding.

"Then we shall say goodbye and embark in our own ways," said Dumbledore with a smile.

James and Lily both left the room and descended the spiral staircase.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at the Room of Requirement then," said James.

Lily nodded.

They walked off in opposite directions, to their next lessons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I know the whole Shapeshifter thing is AU but oh well! Anyways … did you like it?! Give me some feedback people! The Shapeshifting business will be explained in more detail in the next chapter.

xx

ME and 'me' 's wonderful editor, Rich. Ps if you're a crazed one tree hill fan, check out my fanfic 'everlasting moments'  or check out my songfic 'my lost friend' n see what Sirius has to say when he does something….terrible!

Pps, thanks suba for letting me plug my stories here :P


	17. NB

Ah what to say what to say …. here you have it:

To all my amazing readers who are THE BOMBS : D … my apologies first of all for not having updated for a whole frigging month or more … looks down embarrassedly … but I'm just putting this up to say that I won't really be updating for at least another month or so … well basically until all my exams are over (school – IT GCSE's, and music grades – carnatic Vocal and Veena) … but I promise to try and put them up (chapters) some time this millennium :P … hope you guys don't mind too much … though I shall try to continue 'Heads or Tails' , my other story, because there aren't many chapters left.

Please do find it in those caring, compassionate, sweet little hearts of yours to forgive me.

xx

ME

P.S. If the aforementioned has disturbed you in anyway you may contact our free help service by mailing I do jest old chap (although we don't actually talk like that in Britain).

:D


End file.
